Reality Check One-Shots
by A Scribbler
Summary: Little looks into the lives of the Warner's and the Nolans along with the rest of the gang from the Reality Check series! This will always be labeled as complete because I don't know how many there will be and rated T for my own paranoia. I'll give a summary for each shot and when it's set before each shot begins. Thanks for getting me this far guys, I mean it!
1. The Story

**A/N:**

**So here it is, the first of hopefully many Reality Check based One-Shots! Yay!**

**Oh, and a massive thank you to 'kisa sohma cookie' for making the first ever fanart for Reality Check! It's an awesome picture that you can find by typing in 'Animanaics Reality Check' into Deviantart, I've put the link in too but I don't know it the site will let it show. Here's hoping! Thanks again for making it and I hope everyone else likes it too!**

: / kisasohmacookie . deviantart #/ d5ja07m

**Okay, so this one takes place a few days after the events of Inkstained. The Nolan's are spending the night over in the water tower and Poppy has just woken up from a nightmare. In seeking comfort, she asks Talia for a story, but not just any story, the story of how Talia first met the Warner's. Naturally this sparks the interest of some zany characters, looks like it's going to be a long night…**

_*Talia's POV*_

_I jolted at the angry voice not far from us. It was that guard again, and he was sprinting over to us. Out of instinct I started to back away. Yakko swiftly pulled out the black circle again and slapped in to the wall. The three jumped inside of it. This time though, it didn't look like a tunnel to somewhere else. This time it looked like a cubby-hole, their eyes gleaming at me from inside. I wasn't sure if I was meant to follow them or not, but the guard was too close now. So instead I stood with my back to the wall, secretly shielding their hiding place behind me. I couldn't help but tremble as the overweight guard glared down at me._

"_Where'd they go?" he demanded._

* * *

Poppy grinned knowingly, "But you didn't tell him, did you?"

Wow it had been a long day. Trying to get everyone back into a routine after… what happened, was tougher than it seemed. I really don't know what I would have done if it wasn't for Dr. S writing those doctor's notes to hand in to Flynn and Poppy's school's. Things were hard enough to explain on its own. And my siblings were still getting used to their new 'abilities'. Like me, they were finding it difficult to grasp. The whole idea of 'expecting it to happen and it happening' wasn't so easy to get on a first try. But thankfully there had been no passing out or coughing up ink. Not that I was letting it get to that point. It was one thing for me to be overworked to the limit, but not them. I was the one who needed more control, I was the one looking after them after all. But it wasn't getting any easier. For one thing, if it wasn't me waking up from nightmares, it was Poppy. And for whatever reason, tonight she wanted a story to calm her down. And what story did she want? The one of how I met the Warner's for the first time. Not that I wasn't happy to meet them, but this story was never a favourite. It didn't really lead off into anything good and took over ten years to resolve. But, from where I was sitting; it was worth it.

We'd been invited, or more like forced, into spending the night in the water tower with the Warner's. The toons were sleeping on the other side of the room in separate single-beds, seemingly fast asleep and considering it was a rarity to see them quiet, I deliberately kept my voice hushed. Flynn was in the next bed over from Poppy, his back facing us. Time was ticking on and the nostalgic feeling was wearing off a little with the fatigue.

I matched her knowing expression and shook my head, "Nope."

"No, she set them lose to spread chaos on the rest of the world." Flynn muttered, rolling over to face us.

He had been listening in for a while I guessed. Of course he would claim that he just couldn't sleep with us girls 'gabbing on all night' if I mentioned it, and I wasn't going to embarrass him by saying otherwise. But lately, he'd been making more excuses to join in with not just us, but with everyone in general. I wasn't complaining. It was good to see more of him. And after everything that had happened, I was thankful that we were all here in the first place.

I shrugged at him, "In a nutshell, that's about it." My attention turned to Poppy, "Anyway, you know all this, I used to tell you both when you were younger."

She nodded and curled up under the blankets, "I know, but it's different hearing it now we know it's true."

Part of me wanted to remind them that it always had been true, but that would have been harsh. So instead I just tucked her in and stood up, "Either way, it's late. Sleep time; _both_ of you."

"Fine by me." Flynn nodded.

"Can I have a drink first?" Poppy asked, blinking rapidly just like a certain toon had taught her, "_Please_?"

Flynn gave me a sceptical look to which I returned, but ended up sighing in defeat, "Okay, but then it's right to sleep."

She nodded and I got to my feet, making my way into the kitchen area. Sure, these past few days had been tough on all of us lately, getting back into a routine and all, but I'm glad that some things didn't change. And the way things were going, they would be changing for some time now… No, that wasn't the way to be thinking about it. In a way, it was what I wanted, so there was no need to make it sound so morbid. Being together is what we all wanted.

I finished pouring Poppy a glass of juice and figured I'd make one for Flynn too. On the way back I thought about the story I'd just told them, or rather, how I'd altered it. Whereas I'd slipped away from our arguing parents and then gotten lost, climbing the tower in hopes that someone would see me and take me home; I'd twisted it and told them that I'd run away on my own and gotten lost. It wasn't a big alteration, but it was enough to leave our parents out of a bad light. And that's the best place for them really. But at the same time, if they weren't arguing, would I have ever run off on my own? To be honest, I didn't want to think on it too much. Despite everything, I was happy.

And by the sounds of it, my siblings were too. I could hear Poppy giggling and even the occasional chuckle from Flynn. But then came the sounds of three other voices. I sighed and leant casually against the bedroom door with a half-smile, knowing exactly who they belonged to. Inside the six beds had been pushed together into one massive mattress; Poppy was wide awake and sitting up with an eager look in her eyes. Flynn was perched next to her with his arms folded, trying to hide whatever entertainment he was getting from the sight before them.

Balancing one footed on the frame of the bed, Dot swayed uneasily like she was about to swoon, "And then, just as the cutest of them all was in danger of plummeting to her doom after just being set free from the captive of her two moron brothers -"

"The monster jumped from its hiding place!" Wakko interrupted, leaping from under the bed and tackling his sister onto the mattress.

Yakko raised a fist in the air triumphantly as he took his sisters place balancing on the foot of the bed, "But have no fear! The brave, and obviously handsome, Sir Yaksalot is present to save his siblings and the newcomer from the towers edge and the beast!"

Sure he was… I stepped further into the room behind the eldest and gave him a light push, sending him toppling in a heap with his siblings, "And the Spirit of Reality came along and sent their heads out of the clouds and back to Earth."

"Evening, priss."

I nodded in acknowledgment, "Evening, pervert." Turning my attention to my siblings, I arched an eyebrow, "What happened to going to sleep?"

"They wanted to tell me the story again." Poppy answered with a grin.

"I don't remember coming across a 'cutie princess', a monster or a knight in rusty armour being there." I scoffed playfully.

Flynn gave me a look that was a cross between a smirk and tiredness, "Apparently there's more than one version…"

Of course there was… "Such as?"

The Warner's flashed him a set of toothy smiles as he continued, "Well apparently, there's the one where you travelled across the studio to save some princess. Then there's the one where you're being chased my something and these guys save you. And then probably the most unlikely; there's another version where you're the one trapped in the tower."

"Don't forget about the knight in _shining_ armour coming to the rescue." Yakko added, folding his arms behind his back and aiming a look at me during the stress on the word.

Dot folded her arms, "Egomaniac much?"

Wakko chuckled, "Nah, just the ego."

"I can't argue with that." I smirked.

"Give us a break," Dot insisted, "Someone's got to make the story more interesting."

"Hey, I told it how it happened." I replied.

"So you get my point."

"And there could have been a monster." Wakko pouted, "I mean, we all ended being chased at some point."

Yakko nodded, "Well the size of Ralphs stomach was pretty scary…"

"And so is the time." I warned, taking note of Poppy's attempts at covering a yawn, "It's getting late so is it alright if we settle this in the morning?"

Wakko tilted his head, "Is this one of those times where you ask a question but you're actually telling us?"

"Yes."

Flynn gave a half smile and slipped back under the covers at the far edge of the bed, muttering a goodnight of some sort. Poppy pouted and snuggled back down by our brother and Wakko crawled in next to her followed by Dot and Yakko. The eldest arched an eyebrow cunningly and gestured at the free space next to him. I arched an eyebrow of my own and gave him a sceptical look.

"There's plenty of room next to your little guy, kiddo."

"Yeah, I guess there it." I nodded, "Flynn, move over."

I smirked as my brother nudged the group over so that I could take up a spot on the other side of the bed. Yakko scowled as Dot elbowed him mockingly and somewhat forcefully so that he was pushed right out of the bed and onto the floor. Mumbling to himself, he grudgingly got back under the covers and pulled the blanket harshly to that the sheets on my side flicked away, just covering Flynn. Not wanting to freeze, I took the bait and yanked the covers back to me. Not surprisingly, they were soon in an attempt to escape me again.

Who knows how long this went on for. But Flynn's grumbles of annoyance along with Poppy and the two younger Warner's giggles were not helping the matter. What started as a game was now turning into a chore. But I didn't want to give up just yet. My eyes were closed in an attempt to sleep, but my hands were clenched around the blanket and struggling to keep it over me. Soon, it seemed boredom took over and the other occupants were snoozing soundly while the battle continued. Whether it was the sounds of the others snoring or the use of the last ounces of energy that were keeping me awake being spent on this blanket war, I was ready to drop. And this I let the sheet go.

"Fine, you win." I groaned, curling up for warmth, "Goodnight."

"Okay, kiddo, you can take some back." He mused, "For a catch."

"Goodnight." I repeated.

"Nah you've used that one before." He replied, "I know you're tired but don't go getting all tongue-tied over me."

* * *

_My eyes felt ready to pop out of my head and I was unsure if I was about to laugh or scream. The tallest one folded his arms and raised an eyebrow, "Don't talk much, do ya kiddo?" he smirked, "A little tongue-tied?"_

_I tried to speak to please them but I felt a lump form in my mouth, making my tongue tingle. It poked out of my mouth at an unnatural length and snaked into a bow right before my eyes. I shrieked and it snapped back to normal again. My hands clamped over my mouth and I looked fearfully at my company. _

"_Who are you?" I muttered through my fingers._

"_We asked you first." The girl insisted._

* * *

"Don't flatter yourself, pervert." I mumbled, clinging onto whatever sleep was reaching out to me.

But like hell was he going to just shut up that easy, "So what did you think of the re-write? You gotta admit it makes things more interesting. No offence to the big-shot."

Really not wanting to start on a tangent by asking what a big-shot was, I shrugged, "Creative. Still doesn't change what really happened though."

"You got me there, kiddo."

Do I really? I thought sarcastically, but didn't say anything. Please, Yakko, I'm too tired for a conversation tonight. But there was something in his pause that unnerved me. Sure he was a big talker, but when he had these little moments of quiet, he turned into a deep thinker. No, Talia, don't ask, he's deliberately setting a trap so that you'll talk more and then get more tired and fall for more of his and his siblings games later. Take advantage and sleep.

Nope, silent Yakko brought back too many scary memories, "Okay, what's up?"

I could just picture his smirk, "You just love hearing the sound of my voice, don't you, kiddo?"

"Oh shut up and tell me what's up."

"Well which _up_ should I go with? The shut or the what's?" he challenged. But he seemed to take pity on me when I shoved the pillow over my face and gave an irritable groan, "Okay, okay. Just thinking about the end of the story. Like you said it doesn't change what really happened."

Where was he going with this? "Like you say, cliché's get old but classics never die."

"And don't you forget it." He answered, "But I can't say I'm a fan of the ending."

Oh yeah… That was another part of the story I'd altered for my siblings. I'd never really gone into much detail about getting dragged away by the guard and sent back to our parents. Don't get me wrong, they understood that no one had believed me, and even that I'd gone in therapy, who didn't? But details were vague. I just said that the toons had tried to find me, but couldn't until years later. I never ever told them how I felt they'd abandoned me, or how much I really doubted my sanity. All details were not to be repeated.

And now there wasn't a need to. We were all together and things turned out pretty good for the most part. Some parts of the past were forgotten, it wasn't like I was still thinking I was insane or anything. And it wasn't like the toons had done anything out of spite. It was their first day out of the tower. It was a weird day for all of us. I didn't blame them for anything.

"Doesn't matter." I answered finally, "In the long run it turned out good."

"Wouldn't have been such a long run if we'd come back sooner." He mumbled so quietly I wasn't sure if I'd misheard him.

"Huh?"

"You're right." He announced, "Everything turns out okay around us. And you know why?"

"I'll take a guess…"

"Yakko spelt backwards _is_ Okkay!"

I smiled in spite of myself, "I know. Can I go to sleep now?"

"Is this another one of those demands disguised as a question?"

"Wow, you're quick…" I mumbled, "Goodnight, pervert." I felt the need to add that last nickname for good measure.

"Goodnight, priss." He retorted, settling down himself for the night.

* * *

"_Yakko, and my sibs here: Wakko." Announced the taller of the boys, nudging his brother playfully, who nodded enthusiastically._

"_Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana-Fanna Bo Besca the Third." She announced, then looked at my worried expression and winked, "But you can call me Dot."_

_I breathed with relief. The oldest, Yakko, leaned in questioningly, "What about you, kiddo?"_

"_Talia." I answered obediently, feeling ashamed of a plain name compared to theirs, "Why were you in the tower?"_

_They all shared a mischievous grin, "Hide and Seek." They chanted._

"_Yeah, the studio hid us up there." Wakko smirked._

"_And we try and seek a way out." Dot added._

_There was a small poof and all of a sudden a rainbow of streamers and confetti rained down over me. I was handed a small golden trophy and lights flashed as if cameras were going off and all three started shaking my hand again._

"_You win!" Yakko announced, "And what a great player you've been and such a valuable new addition! Tell us, how do you feel achieving such a victory?"_

_I trembled with awe, "Uh… okay, and very confused…"_

"_Not very enthusiastic, are ya?" Dot folded her arms._

"_What are you?" I blurted, cheeks flushing at the bluntness of my tone, I really didn't mean to be so harsh._

"_The Warner brothers!" grinned Wakko, his tongue poking out the corner of his mouth._

"_And the Warner sister!" added Dot._

"_But what are you?" I repeated, not satisfied, "You seem a little… cartoony…" I tried, unable to find the right word._

_Yakko had suddenly lined up a bow and arrow that I was positive hadn't been there before and shot it into the distance, "Not far off the target there, kiddo!"_

_I watched in awe, "How can you do that?" _

"_How can you do that?" Dot asked._

_I looked down at myself questioningly, "Do what?"_

_Yakko admired a skull that he was holding in his hand, "That is the question!"_

_My head was starting to swim, "So… where are you going?" _

_They shrugged, and all three started blurting out different suggestions, blurring together. The ones I caught word of just sounded random. I was positive that one of them mentioned going into outer space and another testing what would happen it they swallowed a firework, which Wakko volunteered to be test subject. I found myself giggling at their suggestions. Despite their strangeness and weird powers, they seemed pretty funny. I was still too confused and nervous to tell for sure, but I think I liked them._

* * *

Yeah, I smiled to myself as sleep finally started to take over me; they were annoying, invaded my personal space, got us all into huge amounts of trouble on a regular basis, pulled pranks, snuck away into school with my siblings, forced us into one mess after the other and even just bugged me from time to time but… I guess I really did like them.

**A/N:**

**Well, that was the first of hopefully many. Still not sure on making Reality Check a trilogy or not, but if anyone has any ideas for one, or even for more one-shots, I'd love to hear them! All italics were extracts from the first chapter of the first Reality Check. Please review, I've missed everyone from this section of the fanfic site! XD**


	2. Halloween!

**It's Halloween! In fact, this travels back in time to the first Halloween the Warner's and the Nolan's spent together. And the toons are joining the Nolans on their trick or treating endeavour. Set a few months after the first Reality Check.**

_*Yakko's POV*_

It was a dark and stormy night where the wind howled and the full moon lurked coldly behind the fog…

Hey how about that for an opening line, I'm getting good at this spooky stuff! Well, after all the experience I've had in surprises and scares I think I have a right to. And don't forget kids, this is Burbank so the only pathetic fallacy we get around here is when we're around irritably warm elders. Ah but who cares, tonight was our night! And for the record, it was a pretty dry evening so hit the road clichés!

"Ready sibs!"

Dot grinned, "I got the costumes!"

"I got the treats!" Wakko announced.

"And we've all got the tricks." I nodded.

Sister-sib pulled down a map of the area and looked at it curiously, "So what's next on the hit-list?"

"Well we've spooked Scratchy, nightmared Nurse, poltergeisted Plotz and bobbed for apples with Miss. Lavigne." I scratched my chin in thought, "It's been a busy run for sure…"

Wakko pointed at the streets near the south, "We're avoiding this place for sure, the last year they gave out the sugar free candy." He poked his tongue out and shook his head.

"What did you care, you still ate it all." Dot quipped.

"It was still candy, even bad candy is candy."

"_We_ wouldn't know…"

"Should have grabbed them quicker."

"Okay!" I interrupted, throwing my arms up, "Quit it or we're not going anywhere!"

Jeez you would of thought I'd upright flattened them with a mallet. They froze in mid argument and turned to look at me in the same way Kristen Stewart looks at a camera; gawk eyed and slack jawed. Heck they took this little charade one further by wrapping their arms around each other and trembling. What can I say? We're performers till the end!

"Y-you don't m-mean that, r-right?" Wakko stammered.

Dot pulled on the cute-attack, "_P-Pweese _say you're not serious?"

"Uuuuuuhhhhhhh….." Nope, I wasn't giving into that so easy. Mainly because it was part of my act. I winked and caught them under each arm in a double-noogie, "Okay, you persuaded me! Besides without the trio together how're we gonna get more candy triple time?" They grinned and tried to escape me, but I tugged them back again with an arch of an eyebrow, "Plus, I know a great first stop…"

* * *

_*Talia's POV*_

"I never understood this holiday." Rita rolled her eyes from the windowsill, "Kids dress like a bunch of yutz' and play beggar for the night. What's the big deal?"

I finished pouring a bag of treats into a bowl by the front door and shrugged, "It's fun for the kids, and plus it saves me some money on the food budget it I've got other people giving out the sweets."

Suddenly Runt came bounding into the room with springy plastic bumble-bee antennae swaying on his head, "I gots 'em this time! Definitely, definitely got' em!"

Rita and I exchanged a sceptical look. "Need a hand?" I offered him.

"Nah leave him," the feline answered, "This'll be entertaining for a while."

Not really able to argue with her, I figured that it was about time I finished getting my siblings ready for trick or treating later. I'd tried to be as 'in the mood' as possible for their sake, but lately things were getting a little hard to handle. My eyes caught the imprint on my wrist and I winced. Just enjoy yourself, Talia, you've kept it quiet this long, just enjoy yourself…

The house hadn't really been decorated much, just a few fake cobwebs and spiders here and there, the jack-o-lanterns were placed in the front window and out on the front porch and we'd strung up a couple of fake skeletons and bats from the drainpipe and over the front door. I liked Halloween, but decorations were a little pricy lately. Not that I was going to stop Flynn and Poppy's costumes from looking good though. Sure, Flynn was getting to a point where he didn't feel like dressing up and making the most of it, but even he could appreciate the novelty of getting free candy.

Poppy was already awaiting me at the top of the stairs, "Can we go yet?"

I couldn't help but smile at her excitability, "Soon, let's get you ready first."

Rushing into her room and forcing a pair of red devil horns onto her head, she giggled, "Devil-tastic!"

Admittedly, it was a pretty basic costume, but it looked good. Being six, this was only her second year trick or treating where she wouldn't be on a child-harness to stop her running off. Last year was, well, a challenge. Flynn wanted to go one way, she wanted to go the other, I just wanted to go home. But at least now she was old enough to understand a little give and take. I removed the horns from her head and changed her into a pair of red and black stripped leggings and sparkly red pumps. A thick mass of netting, mesh and silk acted as a tutu-skirt and was accompanied by a long-sleeved red shirt. Her auburn hair was hoisted up into bunches at the top of her head and the horns replaced. On rear of the skirt I pinned a forked tail and I used some body paint to make her face red and added a flame effect on her eyelids, then added some more on the back of her hands; finishing with painting her nails red. I handed her a plastic pitchfork and she admired herself in the mirror with a wicked grin.

"I wish everyday could be a dress-up day."

"If it was then it wouldn't be much fun." I pointed out.

"Not if you had a different thing to dress up as each time."

"If you say so." I chuckled, swooping down and tickling her and resulting in a shriek of laughter. My attention turned to the hallway where my voice raised in hopes of getting someone's attention, "Flynn! Do you need any face-paint?"

There was a pause, "Uh… yeah, I guess; thanks."

We made our way into his bedroom where he'd just finished getting ready. Like I said, he didn't really feel like making a big fuss, so he'd settled on tearing up a pair of old jeans and a jacket and splattering it with fake blood. He'd picked up some sticks and leafs from outside and used hair-gel to stick them into his deliberately messed up hair to create an undead zombie look. I held up the face-paint box for him to see.

"Take your pick." I smiled.

In the end, he just asked me to make his face a shade of grey with some red blood marks here and there, adding black under his eyes and cheekbones to make his face sullen and beaten up. Considering how basic it was, he did look pretty good, "Thanks." He muttered, "Think we'll get any good houses this year?"

"Maybe, this is our first Halloween here so for now it's just trial and error. But we'll remember the good ones for next year. That's what me and my friends used to do in school." I admitted, remembering back when my school friends actually wanted to be seen with me. I shook the memory away and looked at my brother questioningly, "That's a thought, how come you didn't want to meet up with your friends this year?"

He ducked his head, pretending to adjust some leafs in his hair, "They, uh, never mind." His eyes caught mine and I gave him a look that let him knew I wasn't giving in so easy. He shrugged, "They're not going this year…"

"But you still want to come with us?" I asked, a little taken back.

"Well I didn't know last year would be my last trick or treating so, you know…"

I gave him a playful shove, "I get it, we'll try not to cramp your style too much."

Poppy started bouncing on the spot, "Can we go now?"

My answer was cut off by a knock at the door. I sighed, "Let's get rid of the tick-or-treaters first and then we can go."

Not wanting to seem like a Halloween Scrooge, I grabbed a large black witches had with a violet ribbon around the base which pretty much matched my black jeans and black and purple stripped T-shirt anyway. Earlier in the day I'd been practicing the face-paints and had drawn a spider-web in the corner of my left eye for fun. Again, it wasn't much, but it was in the theme of things. I rushed down the stairs to answer the door. But before the door had even fully opened, I found myself knocked backwards onto the floor and looking up at three familiar faces…

"_It's Halloween and we're on the scene! Gonna fill up on candy till we turn green! On Halloween who needs protein? It's Halloween!_"

They ended their chant in a pose where Yakko was down on one knee, his brother on his shoulders and Dot at the top of their totem pole, arms out and cheeky grins on their faces. Turns out they were in costume too. Yakko was wearing a black suit with a red shirt, a black cape with red underside tied around his neck with a red gem buckle. A pair of pointed fangs produced over his bottom lip. Wakko was wearing a black all-in-one costume with white bones along the arms and legs, a spine and rib-cage across the torso. There was even a little white strip over his tail leading to the spine print. Dot was clad in a pink tutu and vest-top covered in sparkles, a pair of glittering wings poking out from behind her. The yellow flower that held her ears together was replaced with a small crown and she held a wand in hand.

"Trick or teat!" they chanted.

It suddenly hit me that the front door was wide open and a few people were glancing over out of interest. Panic bubbled and I managed to kick the door closed with my foot before jumping to my feet, "Are you insane? You can't go wondering around in public, what if people see you?"

"Relax, kid, it's Halloween!" Dot rolled her eyes.

"And besides, we're in disguise." Yakko added, pulling the cape around his face in the classic 'stalking vampire' style.

Rita, who had been watching from the living room shrugged passively, "They got you there, girlie. When the whole towns dressed to _depress_, no one's looking at them."

That definitely was a good point. Everyone was dressed up in costumes and such, even if the Warner's weren't in fancy-dress they would still look out of place enough to pass for a Halloween gimmick. Taking a moment, I allowed myself a ghost of a smile. Pardon the pun…

"Okay, fair enough." I shrugged in defeat and held out the bowl of candy towards them.

They each took a handful, Dot smacking Wakko's hand when he went to take another. She eyed me head to toe, "So where's your costume?"

I cringed, "I don't really dress up. The hat's enough for me."

They rolled their eyes. Wakko tilted his head, "But you still go candy-hunting, right? You can't have Halloween without that!"

To reassure him I tousled his cap, "Very true. Flynn and Poppy have just finished getting ready." I turned my head to call up the stairs, "Guys, look who's here!"

Within seconds, my siblings hand made their way down to join us. Flynn traced the three in their costumes and rolled his eyes, probably thinking the same thing I did that they didn't really need costumes at this time of year. Poppy however was ecstatic. The 'skeleton' grinned and nodded in approval.

"Not bad!"

"So, Little Red is living up to her name? Think you may have caught the sun a little there."

Dot smirked and pointed her wand out, "Not bad, but cute fairy wins ever time."

Poppy shook her head and matched the toon by pointing out her pitchfork and prodding the wand, "Nuh-uh, cute _devil_ wins."

"Oh is that a fact?" she challenged playfully, but knowing Dot that wouldn't last long in this particular subject."

"Yes."

Sensing that this would most likely go on forever, Flynn cleared his through, "Are we going soon?"

"Yeah, right now actually." I smiled gratefully, turning to the toons, "I take it you're coming with us?"

Yakko folded his arms cunningly, "Please kiddo, you're newbies on the block when it comes to trick-or-treating; it's _you_ guys who are coming with _us_."

I arched an eyebrow, "Let me guess? You've got a big trip full of pranks lined up?"

"Why, kiddo, we're insulted! We so that stuff anyway, Halloween's our relaxation day."

Why did that sound so threatening? I didn't believe him for a second. But by the looks of things, we weren't in a position to argue and frankly, didn't really want to. I repeated my offer for Rita and Runt to join us, but Rita declined on both of their behalf, claiming it wasn't worth the hype. But it looked like our trek was going to be delayed further anyway.

Flynn had opened the front door again and stood outside in wait for us. Suddenly, his head snapped to the side and he gave a look of bemusement. Out of curiosity, the Warner's and Poppy peered out into the warm evening air to see what had caused the reaction. Suddenly, Poppy was waving enthusiastically down the street. Okay, I'll bite, what's going on? I stepped out onto the porch and looked at what, or rather who, was coming towards us. Again, if anyone was to look at them, they would have just seen an elder and youngster in costume. Very good costumes.

"Happy Halloween, Aunt Slappy!" Poppy grinned, and turned to the younger visitor, "Hi Skippy!"

Skippy wore a long white trench-coat with a large purple hat that covered his eyes so much that eye-holes had to be cut out for him to see. The get-up looked kind of familiar… Oh, Secret Squirrel, very clever. Slappy of course didn't bother with a disguise, she had the annoyed critter look just fine.

"Yeah-yeah, Halloween this and Halloween that! Jeez, we get it!" she nodded at us in acknowledgment, "How it going, kid?"

Flynn gave a polite shrug while I smirked, "Not a fan of the holiday?"

She folded her arms, "Same thing every year just like an Eddie Murphy movie. But nephew here likes it so what can you do?"

As always, I couldn't really argue with her. But still I never said I didn't like the holiday, but obviously she did. My eyes caught sight of the Warner's, each giving me a knowing grin. Was I really that predictable? Yes, apparently I was…

"Skippy can come with us if you want to have a break?" I offered, "Rita and Runt are staying in tonight too."

She arched an eyebrow, "You sure? Looks like you got the whole parade to handle."

Giving a weak smile, I rolled my eyes, "What can I say? I've handled worse."

* * *

_*Poppy's POV*_

This was great! My bag getting so full it was getting too heavy to carry! Hmm, from what I can see, me and Dot have the same amount, so who was winning? Cute fairy or cute devil? Oh well, it stills looks like we've got enough candy to last till Christmas. And then after that I'll have enough to last till my birthday! Best Halloween ever! We should have moved here ages ago, the people give out some good stuff. No tricks yet though which was good, I guess.

Talia adjusted her witch's hat and looked at her watch. Oh no, I hate when adults do that! "I think it's time to head home now, guys."

We all groaned. Wakko held out his candy-bag, "But my sack's not as full as everyone else's!"

"Mwah!" Yakko blew a kiss, "Goodnight everybody!"

I nudged Wakko jokingly, "Maybe you've have more if you didn't eat most of it while walking!"

Skippy chuckled and then looked around, "How about that house for the last one?"

Flynn did that moody eye rolling thing, "That's our house…"

Wow, had we really gone around in a circle already? We must have, I was getting really warm from all the walking, or at least my face was. Talia smirked, "Tell you what. We'll get inside and put on a movie or something?"

"A scary movie?" I asked, not sure if that would be a good thing or not, but it was a little exciting.

Looks like Talia didn't know if it was good or not too, "Uh…"

Yakko put an arm around her shoulders, "Don't worry, I'll be right here if you get scared."

Dot folded her arms, "Oh dry up, how 90's can you get?"

I would laugh, but my face was starting to itch. Wakko looked at me in confusion, "You okay, Pops?"

Flynn took a closer look and pressed his hand gently on my cheek, "You're pretty warm."

I didn't want to go home just yet, "I'm fine!"

"Course she is!" Yakko nodded and flicked my devil horns, "Little Red's styling the hot-stuff as part of her act."

"Sure," Talia muttered sarcastically, but she was taking a look at me too, "Yeah I think we should get home just in case."

I folded my arms, Dot and Wakko doing the same and when we spoke it was the same time, "No fair…"

But it didn't really change anything. We were already heading back. Well, at least we knew the good houses for next year. And we could get to see more! We all made our way across the road back into the house where Slappy was snoring on the sofa. Skippy rushed over and jumped on her lap, making her snort and jump awake.

"Get off of my yard, you hoodlum!" she blinked and looked around, "Oh, well that was fast. You get the goods?"

Skippy nodded, "Yep, and I didn't have to use dynamite or nothing!"

"Waste of trip then…"

Dot grabbed the TV remote and started pressing buttons at random, "So where's the movies? Oh maybe 'Signs' is on; Mel Gibson does a good horror."

"Must be the acting." Yakko commented.

Flynn shook his head, "It's really not a good movie; I mean the aliens can't even open a _door_!"

"Agreed." Talia nodded, but then jumped. Oh, Flynn was in trouble now! "Hang on, that's a PG-13, where have you watched that?"

The Warner's smirked at him. Flynn just shrugged, "Nowhere…"

* * *

_*Talia's POV*_

Oh this was not over by a long shot. But I was so tired, that I was willing to let it go until tomorrow. Overall, I had to admit that it had been a pretty fun night. The toons had kept their antics to a minimum and just gone along with the fun of it with the rest of us. Even if I did find one or two rubber spiders in my pockets during the trip. Now I just had to wait until April fools Day to get them back. I paused; oh no, April Fools Day was going to be a nightmare!

"Talia, my face is all weird." Poppy mumbled.

Dot tilted her head, "You do know you're wearing make-up, right?"

I rolled my eyes and fetched a damp cloth from the kitchen, "Come here, let's take that stuff off."

But the moment I'd removed a single patch of the stuff, Slappy widened her eyes in shock, "Jeez, you looked better with that muck on!"

Yakko wasn't helping, "Whoa, if Little Red was living up to the name before, she's outdoing herself again!"

They had a very good point. All of them. In fact, the red face-paint I was scrubbing off looked paler than her completion right now. Her skin looked a little raw and I could see that her fingers were twitching with trying not to scratch at it. I noticed the box of paints still on the table and snatched it up, scanning the name of the brand.

"Well," I sighed with a half smile, "At least we know for next year what paint you're allergic to…"

**A/N:**

**That last part is from a real life experience by both me and my own little sister, it wasn't fun… The song the Warner's sang was from 'Scare Happy Slappy'. Thanks for all the reviews before everyone! **

**Mwah! Happy Halloween Everybody! XD**


	3. Sick Day

**Talia gets ill and can't even make it out of bed to take care of herself let alone her siblings or do the usual chores around the house. And as her _good_ and _caring_ friends, who are the Warner's to deny helping her? What could possibly go wrong? XD Set after _Inkstained._**

**This is dedicated to 'kisa sohma cookie who suggested the idea for this one-shot. Thanks again for all the ideas and fan-art on DeviantArt, it's amazing! She recently drew a scene from the last Halloween one-shot, it's awesome!**

** :/ kisasohmacookie . deviantart #/ d5k7pbk**

_*Talia's POV*_

Taking a seat in my car, I took a moment before starting the ignition to rest my head on the steering wheel. No, no, that just made the throbbing in my temples increase. But my head was too heavy to lift without some effort. My body shivered a little and my eyes suddenly noticed little shards of ice patching my skin. I cursed under my breath. Stupid toon reflex… To try and shake my lack of body heat, I turned up the temperature on the A.C. Almost instantly, it felt like a fire had ignited inside of me, sweat starting to bead on my brow. My hand smacked against the button, turning all A.C vents off. God I just want to get home, I hope the kids are okay, Rita said she'd start waking them up if I wasn't back from the pharmacy in time. Speaking of which, I started the car and headed back.

The thought of my bed was so comforting right now… No, don't think like that! Get a grip, Talia, take some of that medicine when you get home and pull yourself together. You've got a lot to do today. Oh for gods sake, why is the radio so loud? Oh, it's on level two. Okay, well it was a bad song anyway. Ugh, home, take me home…

"Morning!"

I jumped and tightened my hands on the wheel to stop it swerving at the sound of three familiar voices. Taking control of myself, I narrowed my heavy eyes. When I spoke, my voice was barely a rasp. Not by choice, it was like sandpaper was coating my throat, "I asked you never to do that while I'm driving!"

"Yeah but you never asked the big-shot." Yakko replied. Just as I was about to question him, he cut me off with a wave of a hand, "Long story. Jeez, kiddo, did you owe money to the bus driver that hit you?"

"What?" I asked groggily, the pain in my temple starting to get worse.

"You look terrible." Dot translated bluntly.

"Thanks… You're honesty is so refreshing…" I shot back sarcastically.

Wakko leaned over the back of my chair and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, "You're welcome!" Suddenly he pulled back as if zapped by an electric shock, "Ow! Hot, hot, hot!"

Yakko smirked suggestively, "_Very_."

"Oh give it a rest!" Dot rolled her eyes, and lightly pressed her fingers against my cheek, pulling back in the same way her brother had, her knuckles a sore red as if burnt, "But you're ready for the barbeque anyhow."

The eldest took his turn at smoothing my brow, "Feeling a little steamed there, kiddo."

"Are you sick?" Wakko asked.

I batted their hands away and took a breath, trying to stifle a cough but not doing very well, "No, I'm fine."

"The pharmacy bag begs to differ." Yakko challenged.

"I'm fine." I repeated, but was stabbed cruelly in the back by another series of painful coughs scuttling in my throat.

The three exchanged sceptically amused glances, "Sure…" they sang.

* * *

Thank god, home. The minute I was inside, I went right into the kitchen and forced down a bitterly thick spoonful of medicine. It was vile, like drinking tar! But it had to be done. I'll be back to normal in a few minutes, I'm sure of it. Sure, it would be easier to feel better without those three giving me knowing looks like that. They were wrong, I wasn't ill, just a bit tired. I'm fine.

As if reading my mind, Dot peered at me, suddenly wearing a white dress and hat with a red cross, "Why not take a break, kid, oh and don't forget one spoonful of medicine in another two hours and give a call in the morning." She shrugged, "Doctors orders."

The brothers grinned slyly in their new white coats, stethoscopes around their necks and clipboards in hand. Wakko popped a thermometer in my mouth while Yakko took my wrist and looked at his watch, timing my pulse, "Not looking good, kiddo."

The thermometer turned a glowing scarlet and started steaming. I removed it and ran my hands through my hair which was damp from sweat and melted ice, "I don't need a break, I need to get Poppy and Flynn ready for school."

"Sure, sure kiddo, but, can you do this?" Yakko asked back in his usual clothes, holding his hand out flat in front of him.

I copied his movement, but whereas he kept his hand hovering steady as a rock, mine was quivering slightly. Dropping my arm, I scowled. Wakko looked at me quizzically, "Or this?"

He simply took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Not really understanding the benefit of this, I followed suit. But as I was letting out the exhale, my head suddenly started to spin and a twitch in my throat started the spluttering again. They looked so smug!

"That doesn't prove anything. I'm fine, and besides, I've got too much to do today to be otherwise."

"Like?" Dot asked.

I pulled out a to-do list from my pocket that I'd made last night and felt deflated at the sight of it, "Make Flynn and Poppy's lunch, take them to school, do the laundry, vacuum, dishes, go to work, food shopping, wait for the delivery guy, bath Runt, pick up Flynn and Poppy from school, cook -"

"Sorry I asked." Dot interrupted, "Didn't you make room for bathroom breaks?"

"We can make their lunch." Wakko offered suddenly, "No one makes sandwiches like I do!"

Knowing him all to well, I picked up two lunch bags, "It's got to fit in here…"

He looked outraged and took one, peering inside before waving it in disbelief, "How can anything that can fit in this tiny thing be called lunch?"

"Like this." Yakko answered, taking the bag and popping an apple, juice box, candy bar and sandwich inside, placing it on the table. He thumbed at it, "Lunch."

More because I was running late than anything, I gave in, "Fine, make their lunch, but I really don't need anymore help today. I'm fine. But… thanks."

* * *

_*Flynn's POV*_

Okay, I can do this. You don't need anyone teaching you, you've watched them long enough to know how. But… what did they say? Picture it, see it, expect it. Yeah, that's what they said. Not that I need them giving me tips, I bet it's easy after some practice. Now try again! I can _picture_ my pyjamas gone and my jeans and T-shirt in their place. I _see_ the change. So, when I blink, it'll have happened. And, blink. I looked down and found that my new clothes had arrived, but my pyjamas were still under them… My teeth clenched and I gave the bed a kick. So close!

There was a knock on my door which I answered after taking off the unneeded layer of clothing, just my pyjama's remaining. Whoa, Talia looked bad! Like she hadn't slept in ages! She gave a weak smile, "Oh good, you're up. Hurry and get dressed, we're running late."

Well technically I was half-dressed a minute ago, "Sure… Are you alright?"

"Why is everyone asking me that? I'm fine, really."

"No offence but you don't look it."

"And you don't look good with your briefs over your pyjama pants, Superman."

I looked down and balled my fists. Damn it! "I was, uh, just – Oh forget it."

She turned to give a sneeze, eyes a little puffy, "I'll be in my room… Can you be ready in ten?"

"Uh, sure."

She left me alone and I figured that it would be quicker to get dressed by hand. I thought about Talia and wondered what had brought it on, sure she didn't look too good yesterday either but just then her voice sounded like Gollum! Ten minutes later I knocked on Talia's door but didn't get an answer. Slowly, I pushed the door open only find her sitting on her bed and leaning against the wall and eyes shut in a heavy sleep. But the other sights in the room made me face-palm. The Warner's, who else? Each one standing on the bed beside her and playing a calming tune on violins, apparently being the cause of her current state.

"Morning, Slugger." Yakko nodded, stopping the tune, "If you're interested in a song, we charge by the hour."

"But this one's on the house." Dot assured, looking at her brother's she asked, "Does playing to a sick person go towards the charity hours we have to pay off?"

Sick? "Is she okay?"

"She's 'fine'." They answered together, using their fingers for air-quotes. Wakko folded his arms sceptically, "I think she's just saying it, myself, you know, so that we'll leave her alone."

"You don't say?" I returned, "What's wrong with her?"

Yakko pulled out a clipboard, "It is my professional opinion that Miss. Kiddo is suffering from the incredibly rare and highly deadly..." he paused for effect and then tossed the board aside in a shrug, "Flu."

"Oh… Well, I can sort Poppy out for school and the rest…" I mumbled. After all, I could handle it, it wasn't that hard, right?

"Fear not, Slugger, we're taking her place for the day!" Yakko smirked, jumping over to me and leaning in my shoulder, "But if you start calling me your sister we're going to have some problems, alright mister?"

Giving a half-smile I shrugged, "If you say so. But, she isn't really going to be happy with this."

"No problem there," Dot waved her hand passively and poked Talia lightly on the shoulder. Head weighted with sleep, she tilted to the side and slid down the wall, head landing on the pillow and body instinctively curling into a ball. Dot dusted her hands, "Point made."

Not that I wasn't a little impressed and glad that they were offering to help out, but it was still a little confusing, "Don't you guys normally enjoy causing stress instead of removing it?"

"Well sure!" Wakko nodded goofily, "But if we didn't cause it, then it's our job to take it away."

"So you can replace it with yours?" I arched an eyebrow.

"Now you're catching on!" Yakko grinned, "Now battle stations! Slugger, wake up Little Red; Dot get breakfast ready; Wakko get started on the dog-wash! Quick march!"

As the younger Warner's filed out of the room, I folded my arms at the eldest, "And what about you?"

As usual, he just gave a knowing smile, "My favourite job of all: call Scratchy and tell him the good news."

* * *

_*Poppy's POV*_

"I thought you were bathing Runt?" Dot asked Wakko as we munched on breakfast of French toast with us.

Wakko pointed to the patio door, "I _am_."

From the table we could see that the sprinklers were on full blast, Runt running back and fore while trying to bite the flying water. His fur was drenched but he looked so excited, occasionally jumping to get a better attack. Rita kept at a safe distance on the fence, rolling her eyes with a smirk. I giggled, "At least we won't have to take him for a walk later."

"Exactly." Wakko nodded, taking a bite out of the plate once his food was done.

I didn't like Talia being ill, I mean she hadn't been ill since… ever. And if she had, she hadn't let on. Heck whenever I was ill I tried to make it as obvious as possible so that I could get off school for a day! But then again, Talia didn't go to school. At least she got a day off work I guess. But it was just so strange seeing her so quiet. Normally by this point she was making us check we had our bags ready for the millionth time.

"Poppy, we've got to go." Flynn urged, putting my shoes down next to me and shrugging his jacket on.

"But we've got ages yet."

"Not today, we're walking to school." He glanced at the Warner's, "No offence, but you're _not_ driving."

"Relax, we wouldn't be caught dead behind the wheel of that wagon kiddo calls a car." Yakko scoffed.

"Do we have to walk?" I asked, "Can't we, you know, just show up?"

It would be a lot easier, but it was a little harder than it seemed… The toons hadn't gotten very far in teaching me that one yet. Flynn swallowed, "We're walking."

Dot and me gave each other a look and rolled our eyes. "Spoil sport." She muttered.

I pushed my shoes on and huffed. He really was being a spoil sport, and it wasn't like the toons couldn't jump us there on their own, "What are you three doing today? Can you come to school with us again?"

"Faboo!" Wakko grinned. Dot cleared her throat and waved a to-do list in his face. His shoulders slumped, "Un-faboo…"

Oh… Ah well, there's next time at least. Jeez, Flynn was being so bossy today! Is he pretending to be the oldest or something? Huh, maybe he is. Well I guess he's not doing that bad a job at it, but he doesn't have to. It's kind of silly really. But I didn't mind. It was funny watching him run around pretending he had a hundred things to do when actually he was just looking for his shoes. They were right behind him, but; I think I'll just keep watching him look for a little bit longer. Oh shoot he found them, now we had to leave! I still think we could stay longer if he'd just let us try the jump speed thingy…

"Uh, guys, why don't you leave that list later? I mean, I can do some of that stuff, so…"

"You think we can't handle it, Slugger?" Yakko asked with a playful glint.

"Well, it's not that, it's just, uh -"

He put one hand on Flynn's shoulder and another on mine and started steering us towards the door, "Relax, you've got nothing to worry about! You have my word that we will leave the list till later and that you'll have your turn at it when you get home."

"If the house is still standing." I chuckled.

"And the house will still be standing." He added, nudging us out of the door, "The trust around here is smothering… See ya later!"

And slam went the door. Flynn huffed and gave me a sideways glance. I just shrugged, what did he expect from them? "Well, you wanted us to hurry up."

"I guess."

Ha! My turn, "Come on then!" I poked him, "Race you there!"

* * *

_*3__rd__ person POV* _(_**because I haven't done it in a while for Animanaics XD**_)

Yikes, if looks could kill I'd be used for an inkwell right now, Yakko thought as he returned to the kitchen, Thanks sis… "So much for taking over for Talia." Dot pouted.

"Who said we weren't?"

"You." Wakko answered with a look of confusion, "You promised we'd wait till later and that he could…" Ah, wait for it! And in three, two, one: "Well it's later now!"

Dot smirked at the list, "And we can always leave the dishes for him later."

"Now you're getting it!" Yakko winked and clapped his hands together, "So, what's kiddo got lined up first?"

After taking a look at the list, the trio furrowed their brows in thought. On the page it didn't look like that much. Runt was taken care of, so were breakfast and the kids. All that remained was the laundry, shopping, vacuuming, waiting for the delivery guy and then that was it. Well, there was the matter of the studio but Yakko had already told Scratchansniff that Talia wasn't coming in today. Yakko smirked in memory at the reaction he got. _Vat did you do to her zis time?_ Once again, he found the level of trust around these parts overwhelming…

But anyway, things needed to be done. Now normally the very idea of chores was enough to make them shudder, and in fact they did so every time they looked at the list. But after summing up the options of either just doing the work in 'their own way' or waking up Talia and having her in a worse mood than earlier… They figured that doing it themselves was the best option.

"I'll take care of the food." Wakko grinned, mouth watering at the thought.

"Yeah right, you'll take care of it so well that we'll never see it." Dot quipped, "_I'm_ the shopping expert around here."

Yakko nudged the laundry basket that lay next to the washing machine, a cunning smirk tweaked at his lips as he pulled an item of clothing out for inspection, "Well as much as it _pains_ me, I suppose doing the laundry can be my job…"

Dot smacked the bra out of his hand and scowled, "Boys… Do I have to organise everything around here?"

"Can't blame a guy for trying." He shrugged.

"Ditto." Wakko sighed.

"Okay, we'll let Flynn do the laundry later. I'll do the shopping, Yakko does dishes and Wakko vacuum."

"Fine." The boys huffed and folded their arms in perfect time. Wakko cocked his head, "And how're you going to manage that?"

She rolled her eyes and span in a circle with impossible speed, stopping just as suddenly wearing what looked like a checkout-girl uniform and a brunette wig, "It's like you don't know me at all. Employee discount!" she waved her hand dismissively and turned on her heel towards the door, "Don't destroy the house while I'm gone!"

The brothers scowled, "It's like you don't know us at all!" they retorted.

"I do, that's why I said it." She smirked as she left the house.

Yakko plunged his hands into the soapy water and hoisted out a pile of soaking dishes that was taller than him. His eyebrow arched; he was positive that he hadn't put this many in to start with. Heck he was positive that there weren't even this many in the house! But then again, he had gone by the rule of 'if you're going to do something, do it right' and simply detached the cupboard and tipped out the entire contents into the sink… Ah well, at least the hosepipe didn't cause too much damage in the jet-wash. Curtains dry quickly, right?

Speaking of drying, this flimsy rag wasn't going to last long with this much work to come. He looked around and didn't see anything as a substitute. A light bulb flashed over his head. Perfect, he nodded. Picking at a loose thread in the towel, Yakko tugged at it until the entire thing was unravelled in a pile of string. Tying one end to the curtain rail and the other to the clock on the other side of the room, Yakko hooked the plates along the make-shift clothes line with some pegs he had in his hammer-space. Water dripped onto the lino floor, but the toon wasn't paying attention, he was too busy admiring his work. Sure the towel would have failed, but this was full-proof. But something else caught his attention, the clock. Wow, time flies, it's time for another meds dosage! He grabbed the medicine bottle from the table and hopped over his brother who was vacuuming the living room to get to the stairs. Doctor Yakko on his way!

Wakko had ducked to adjust the strength on the vacuum again when his brother had frog-leaped over him. He poked his tongue out in concentration, this thing was useless! All the buttons and dials and then there was the big plug that kept falling out of the socket when the wire tugged short… It was a nightmare! And on top of that, this machine wasn't even picking up any of the bits in the caramel carpet. Wakko paused, some caramel sounds pretty good right now. But he wasn't sure if he had any on him. He absentmindedly started gnawing on the vacuum, trying to remember if he'd put any candy in his gag-bag or not. It wasn't until he was slurping up the wire and plug like a strand of spaghetti that he realised what he'd done. Scratching his head in thought, as well as clearing his throat to dislodge a stray dust-bunny, he tried to come up with a solution. He still had upstairs to clean and Dot would probably be back any minute and it wasn't worth the headache if she pulled a mallet on him for not doing a job right. Removing his cap, his hand scooped out the gag-bag. Anything will do at this point.

Hmm, this could work, he thought, pulling out a leaf-blower. Surely it made more sense so _blow_ away the dust instead of keeping it locked up in a little machine where you're still stuck with it? He replaced the headgear and yanked the chord, blasting the device into action. Instantly, he was thrown backwards off of his feet, the strong roars of air making the cream sofa drag heavily across the floor along with the lamp, TV and computer desk, everything forming a barricade against the far wall. Grunting with effort, Wakko managed to push himself to his feet but couldn't control the leaf-blower. Suddenly, he was lifted off his feet as the air pressure hit the floor. His fingers brushed the 'off' switch and he plummeted to the floor. Weirdly enough, his landing was softer than he expected. His eyes peeked open and to see an irritated pair of eyes.

Dot drummed her fingers on the floor, "Why am I not surprised?"

* * *

_*Yakko's POV*_

Okay, biohazard suit in check, medicine bottle in hand, let's do this. Jeez, E.T would take one look at me and run for the hills… I opened the door and peered in. Wow kiddo hadn't moved an inch. Awe look at her, sleeping like a red nosed, puffy-eyed, drooling angel that would look a heck of a lot better any other day. I'm really selling the sympathy here, aren't I?

"Wakie-wakie, kiddo!"

She flinched and forced her eyes open, "Hmm?" she looked taken back by my suit and rubbed her head, "What's with the get-up?"

"Compensation."

"Oh hell, what time is it?" she shot upright, only to sway uneasily and groan, still clutching her head, "I've… gotta get Poppy and Flynn ready… ready for school…"

"You're a little late, they were up and out ages ago."

"Are you serious?"

Is _she_ serious? "Yes. Now calm you're infected little head and open up, time for a top-up."

It was like watching road-kill before the passing, "I've just taken some…"

"That was two hours ago. But, you know, you're 'fine' so this is obviously normal for you." Sarcasm is a wonderful thing, practice at home kids. She opened her mouth to argue but that was just what I was waiting for. "Here comes the airplane!" I announced, shoving the spoonful of medicine into her mouth, "And I'll be back in two hours for your next appointment."

"I've got things to do today…" she mumbled, wiping her mouth.

You know this was almost as pitiful as a Disney Christmas special, all it took was a light nudge and she laying down again, "All taken care of," But that little slither of truth was knocked out of the water by a loud bang and a sibling yell. I chuckled uneasily, "Eh, hehe… for the most part."

"Ugh, let me finish up…"

"Not a chance, kiddo." I took a step back towards the door, easing it shut, "Sleep tight!"

Hmm, better seal this door just to be on the safe side. It's not like she'd actually get far with it open anyway. She'd thank me later! Now, what had made the noise? Honestly I can't leave Wakko alone for one minute. Well, I can, and did; but look where that's gotten us. Okay, let's asses the damage. I slid down the banister and arrived to see that a little redecorating had been going on. Yeah, very _Poltergeist_. And also, a very food-fight persona from the sibs. By the looks of the leaf-blower and the bags of food dumped on the floor, Wakko had a little crash landing and sis got in the way. And I missed it? Dang my $5 internet doctor degree!

"You're part of the housekeeping was a big success I take it."

"Apart from entering the house, it was." Dot grumbled, pushing herself up to gather the bags and make her way to the kitchen. But almost instantly, me and Wakko were wincing at the shriek and thud, "Who flooded the kitchen?"

"Flood?" Wakko pondered, looking at me. Yeah, what flood?

I helped him to his feet and rushed into the kitchen, my feet slipping around more than Stalone's speech. Puddles were forming all over the lino where the dishes had been up to drip-dry. Again, I found myself a little sheepish, "Uuuuuhhhhh-Looks like we've got a little more work to do…"

Dot stood, wearing sponges taped to her feet and gliding across the room, "No rest for the cute."

* * *

_*Flynn's POV*_

I handed the box to Poppy and took the clipboard to sign the paper. The delivery guy smiled with a nod, "Lucky bumping into you out here."

"Yeah, true." It really was, he was just about to knock the door when we had shown up after walking from school, "Thanks."

"No problem, until the next delivery!" he called cheerfully.

Poppy waved him off with a grin and handed the box back to me, "What is it?"

"Talia ordered some new parts to fix the bathroom cabinet, remember? It's cheaper than ordering a new one or calling out a guy to fix it."

"Speaking of fixing; do you think the Warner's and Talia are okay in the house?"

I scoffed, "Did you really just use the words _Warner_, _house_ and _okay_ in the same sentence?"

"You just did." She pointed out.

"Touché. Come on, let's see what the damage is…"

Turning my key in the lock, we let ourselves in and took a look around. My jaw almost dropped. The house looked… pretty good. Okay, I'll admit it, it was spotless. So instantly I was suspicious. The toons didn't do spotless or anything like that. So that either means that they had left for the day, or something really bad had happened and they'd just finished hiding it. I told them to wait until later and let me do some of it! Oh… They did wait till later, I get it. Ha-ha, very funny.

"Hey, sub-sibs!" Yakko announced from the kitchen, tossing a sponge over his shoulder.

"How was school?" Dot asked with exaggerated sweetness.

"Why ask that?" Wakko cocked his head at her, "It's _school_; boring!"

"It wasn't that bad!" Poppy insisted, "But you know, it's school so… what can you do?"

"A lot actually." Yakko quipped.

"Show off." She chuckled.

While they were talking I'd put the delivery on the table and looked around the room carefully, "Okay, so which chore did you leave for me?"

Yakko smirked, "So you finally caught on, eh?"

"Laundry's awaiting!" Dot grinned.

Really, of all the things, they left _that_ for me? I sighed, "Great, sorry I asked…"

* * *

_*Talia's POV*_

I'd given up on trying to escape not long after Yakko had left, out of pure exhaustion mostly. My muscles left like they'd been pumped with lead, aching with every move. It really hadn't taken that long until my head was back on the pillow and I was fast asleep, only to be awakened every two hours for more dosage. But now, awaking on my own, it seemed that evening was casting half-shadows across the room. I looked at my watch and it said that it was nearly six. Feeling my forehead, I was pleased to find that my fever had broken and the headache practically gone. But my throat was still scratchy from the inside and my eyes puffy. And I really couldn't wait until my limbs weren't so heavy anymore.

The next surprise was a light rumbling from my stomach. I hadn't felt hungry all day, so this must be a good sign. Forcing myself up, I left my room, pleased that it was unlocked this time. But then again it wasn't like I'd had much strength to make it out of bed earlier. The sounds of munching and voices urged me on.

"Well, well, sleeping beauty is awake!" Dot beamed.

"Alright, who's the schmuck that beat me to it?" Yakko accused in pretence scowl.

All three Warner's and my siblings were sitting around the table, plates half-empty of what looked like pizza. My stomach churned, I didn't think I was ready for that kind of food just yet. "Hi guys," I muttered, putting some bread in the toaster, "Thanks for today, it was a big help, did everything go alright?"

"Without a hitch. Well, for the most pa-" Wakko was cut off by a warning glance from his siblings, "I mean, sure, without a hitch!"

"Huh?" Flynn muttered, looking just as confused as I felt.

I really didn't want to know… "Sure; thanks again, I'm sorry about today."

"Yeah because illness is a big crime nowadays." Dot quipped in a snarky tone.

"But are you feeling better now?" Poppy asked.

"A little, yeah, thanks."

"But not 100 percent?" Flynn asked.

"I'm -"

"_Fine_, we know." They all chanted, rolling their eyes. I huffed, but couldn't help a little smile tweaking here and there.

"Well, Sibs and sub-sibs, you know what this means!" Yakko flashed a toothy grin, leaning on my shoulder, "We're back in the housekeeping business again tomorrow!"

Oh lord help me…

**A/N:**

**Thanks again 'kisa sohma cookie'! And if anyone else has any ideas I'd love to hear them XD Until next time!**


	4. Q and A

**A/N:**

**Thanks again for all the reviews and suggestions, I'm loving them all and I'll get around to them, I promise XD**

**This idea was given to me by the amazing DA artist herself 'kisa sohma cookie'!**

**Poppy gets bored one day and comes across out two favourite mice, Pinky and the Brain; and being the inquisitive little kid she is, Poppy has a few questions for Brain. After Pinky, Brain should be used to dealing with questions and child-like curiosity, right? Set in between the first _Reality Check_ and _Inkstained_.**

_*Poppy's POV*_

I'm so bored! Do I really have to go to work with Talia? I mean I know that Flynn is out with friends and Slappy is at a bingo game but I really would rather go and see the Warner's or something else. It's boring just sitting in Dr. Scratchy's office all day while Talia just runs backwards and forwards with books and papers. And even though she gave me some things to put into piles for her, I knew it wasn't real work because that was for grown ups. But if this _is_ what work is like then I really don't want to be a part of it. I'll just save up my birthday and Christmas money thank you very much.

"Talia?" I mumbled.

"Mmm-hmm?" she answered, pencil in her mouth while she held a big stack of files in one hand while putting them in order on the bookcase with the other.

"Isn't there anything I can do around here? Something fun?"

She gave me a look that made me think she was trying to say sorry and put the papers down so that she could remove the pencil, "Sorry, to be honest it's not much fun for me either… Um, well there really isn't much around here for kids; but wait a couple of hours and then it'll be my lunch break. I'll find something fun for you then."

I sank in my seat, hours? That was ages away! "Can I take a look around?"

"Not on your own."

"What if Miss. Nurse takes me?"

"She's got work to do as well, remember." She paused, looking tiredly at the papers again, "Okay, you can go down that corridor, but you don't leave this floor, you don't go into any rooms and you come right back here in ten minutes, okay?"

But just walking down a corridor wasn't fun, especially if I wasn't allowed to explore anything. But, if it got me out of this room for a little bit then it can't be that bad, "I promise!"

"Ten minutes!" she called after me, "I'm timing!"

I nodded and gave a wave before rushing from the room. The hallway was so big! And there were so many doors! But I wasn't allowed to go in any of them… But, Talia didn't say anything about listening close to them. There wasn't anything wrong with that, right? Nah, the Warner's do it all the time!

* * *

Even this was boring. There was either silence or lots of voices talking about money and people. Maybe Talia was right, there really wasn't anything for kids to do around here. It's a movie studio! Shouldn't there be a section for kids films or something where the kids pick what they want to watch? There should be, I could do that! But I guess the most I could do now was keep listening in and hopefully find something better to do…

"Are we there yet, Brain?"

"Hush, we're almost there."

I froze, those voices sounded really familiar. Well, more than that, I knew who they belonged to without a doubt. I turned on my heel just in time to see two small white figures slip under one of the heavy wooden doors further up the hallway. I tip-toed closer and pressed my ear against the door. There wasn't anything that I could hear on the other side, but there was definitely something inside. The sign read 'Equipment Room'. Strange, I always figured this is where janitors kept mops and stuff, or is that Supply Closets? So what's in here? Or, what did Pinky and the Brain want that was in here? The door opened when I pushed it slightly. Peering around the corner, I slowly stepped inside. I didn't want to make any noise or else Talia might show up. She told me not to go in any rooms. But… if they were in here, I wasn't on my own, so this was okay, right? Why not?

The room was pretty small, with a table against the far wall and a lot of shelves filled with extra files, light-bulbs, pens and pencils, almost everything to be honest. "Hello?"

There was a pause, when a pair of bright, curious blue eyes peeked out from behind a box on the shelf next to my shoulder, "Who're you talking to?"

I jumped, but grinned, "You."

"Oh, well in that case; hello! _Zort_!" Pinky returned, waving wildly.

"Pinky, what part of laying low and staying out of sight do you fail to comprehend?"

Brain was on the work table, looking tired and annoyed as ever. I knew he didn't like being seen, but he knew me so it wasn't that bad really, "It's just me."

"Yes, I can see that, child." He sighed.

"Poppy." I corrected, "What're you doing today?"

"The same thing we do everyday, child, plan for tonight where we will try to take over the world!" Brain announced boldly.

"_Poppy_." I corrected again, "How?"

"I can see the that the lack of childcare has made you more quizzical than usual…" he muttered, "By conducting the electrical current from the Studio's power supply, I can summon a voltage so intense that when released, would drain the globe of its energy sources. Then the world will have to come to _me_ for their power supplies. And who better to give power, then the one who has _all_ power?"

That really didn't make much sense to me, but not very many of the things he said did. And Pinky looked like he didn't understand much either, "But Brain, _narf_! If you give power away, then you can't exactly _have_ all of the power, can you really?"

"Pinky… Come down here so that I can hurt you…"

"Okay, Brain! _OW_!"

Pinky had made a rush to scramble down from the shelf and instead of sliding down the frame, smacked right into it instead. It always made me wonder why toons saw stars or spirals when they bumped into something, but it was funny. The mouse swayed from side to side and looked like he was going to tip right off of the shelf. I quickly cupped my hands next to him so that he ended up tumbling into my hand instead. Before I used to be really grossed out by holding mice or rats and things like that, but they were okay, they were friends so it didn't matter.

Suddenly Pinky shook the daze away and started cackling which started me giggling too. Brain just huffed and returned to his work. What was he so moody about? Pinky just had one of those laughs that started other people off too… I lowered him down onto the desk next to his friend and just watched them for a bit. Brain was removing a plug socket and looking through the wires, stripping the plastic and sorting which metal he wanted to use. I didn't understand it, but this was more interesting then going back to the office with Talia. But, I think I may have been annoying Brain a little bit.

"Isn't your guardian around here somewhere?"

"She's working."

"So are we." He said calmly.

"Can I help?"

He paused, "You wish to assist me in my endeavour of enslaving your own species and becoming your master ruler?"

Pinky scoffed, "No, Brain, she's asking to help you try and take over the world…"

Brain didn't hesitate to pick up a leftover stapler from the desk and smack his partner over the head with it, "Words just weren't enough this time…" he looked up at me sceptically, "If it'll keep you occupied then you can search for any metal scraps around here. According to my plans they'll be useful for conducting the electricity in smaller spaces."

It didn't sound like something that would work, but I did what I was told, "Oh, okay." I shrugged, taking a seat and searching through the draws of the desk, "Why?"

The large-headed mouse paused in his work again, "Well how do I expect to gain any success without careful planning?"

Pinky scratched his head, "But, Brain, you don't get _any_ success."

"Thank you, Pinky…"

I giggled, finding a pen and starting to take it apart, "No! I mean, why do you want to take over the world?"

I think I might have asked one of those questions that adults tell you not to, because things went very quiet. Pinky tilted his head, "Come to think of it, Brain, why _do _you try to take over the world every night? _Poit!_"

Finally, Bain shook himself, "I shall not degrade either mine or your intelligence by answering such a needless inquiry."

That wasn't an answer, "So you don't know?"

"That's not what I said. I just said I didn't have to answer." He reasoned.

"It's okay if you don't know the answer, Brain." Pinky nodded, patting him on the shoulder, "I don't know the answer to a lot of stuff and I turned out alright! _Narf_!"

Brain's eye started to twitch, "I have a perfectly adequate reason."

"So what is it?" I asked again.

Slowly, he dragged his paw down his face and took a breath. I bit my lip to stop laughing again. I'd seen that look a ton of times on Talia when she was getting stressy. Whoops, I didn't mean to annoy him, but I thought it was a pretty good question. And Pinky seemed to agree. Finally, Brain looked at me closely and tilted his head.

"If I answer your question, will you end this foolishness?"

I didn't think I was foolish, "I guess…"

"Then I must answer your question with a question."

"Oh goody, Brain, this sounds like a puzzle!" Pinky clapped his hands together excitedly.

I folded my arms, "Okay, then, go ahead. Why do you want to take over the world?"

Brain copied me and folded his arms, "Allow me to put it this way, if it were down to people like me or people like R.J, who would you rather in charge?"

At that, I flinched. Did I really need to answer that? "You…"

"Then let that be an end to the matter." He smirked triumphantly, but seemed to notice that I didn't like hearing that mans name again. He cleared his throat and eyed the dismantled pen, nudging the metal spring and nib with his foot, "Hmm, I might be able to use these. Good work."

I smiled and shrugged, "No problem."

"Poppy, where are you?"

Pinky jumped at the sound of the voice calling out from the hallway, "Egad, it's a ghost!"

"It's only Talia." I laughed, "I think I've got to go…"

"Okay, but if they tell you to go into the light, I don't recommend trusting them. _Poit_!"

"I won't." I nodded, grinning at Brain, "Oh and I won't tell anyone you're here if you like?"

I think he was working again, but he seemed to hear me, "That would be useful."

Pinky nudged him, "Now, Brain, what do we say when someone does something nice?" he urged jokingly.

Brain glared at him before giving me a brief nod, "Thank you."

"It's okay." I called as I left the room, "See you later!"

Pinky waved after me, Brain not really taking much notice. Talia was a little irritated that I had taken so long to get back, but I just said I'd gotten lost playing a game. Really, it wasn't a lie. Well, saying I was lost was, but not playing a game because I was helping Brain and Pinky and that was a game most of the time, right? Hey, maybe that was why Brain didn't give a proper answer, it was just a game he played and liked to change the rules every night. Well, I hope he wins one day.

**A/N:**

**We all do, Poppy, we all do…**

**Keep the reviews and ideas coming people, they're brilliant! I'll get around to most of them I promise! Speak to you soon awesome people! XD**


	5. The First Day Home

**A/N:**

**This is a memory of the Warner's the day they left the Studio to go and live with the Fleischer's. Remember, they are young and scared and haven't developed proper toon powers yet, only basic, and their personalities haven't been influenced yet so sorry if they don't seem like the usual Warner's. I also tried adding some 20's slang too, lol XD **

**This was suggested by 'HBee16' who wanted a look into the toons lives with the Fleischer's. More memories are on the way soon!**

_*3rd Person POV* Early March, 1929_

"Are you sure about this, Sir?" Joe Fleischer asked his employer anxiously.

"This is getting a little too balled up for my liking, it has been for a while." His brother added.

Plotz (Senior) wrung his hands atop his desk and looked at the pair in desperation, "And I agree with you, Charles, and that's why I'm asking. You drew them, you have a better idea of how to handle them. They're not going to stay hidden for long if they carry on the way they are."

"Well that's what you wanted." Charles shrugged, "The higher-ups will be thrilled."

"The Warner Brother's will be made aware when the moments right. The subjects aren't ready for public interaction yet. And people are getting suspicious of the studio enough as it is. I'm asking you, take them with you and keep them out of sigh, just until I can fix things here. Please."

"Oh please, you wanted this and you've got it! You're not using us as your stooges again!"

"Can it, Charlie!" Joe snapped, "Sir, we're done here. We let you use us, we built the machine and we agreed to walk away. _Let_ us walk away. If you're feeling guilty about what you're doing to them… then you brought it on yourself."

The employer nodded in understanding, "As you've noticed over the past year or so, things change." Getting desperate, Plotz got to his feet, "Come with me, if this doesn't change your mind then so be it."

Still sceptical, the brothers agreed. This had been nothing but a burden on their shoulders since they were first found out. It wasn't bad enough that they'd been shunned from the fame by their own brothers elsewhere, now they'd been forced to have their own ideas paraded and exploited like some circus freaks. It had been amazing seeing them actually alive and real but… they were kids and that just made it all the worse. But it also wasn't their problem anymore. They just wanted to forget the whole business and move on from here.

Plotz led them down into the Waiting Room where the machine was kept. Frankly, he just wanted to move on too. But he couldn't very well do that with those toons around. He'd already promised himself that they couldn't be discovered. And it wasn't just because of their oddities or behaviour, it was because, dare he say it, he'd become sympathetic to them. This wasn't a place for children, especially those children. And he couldn't think of anyone better than the one's to designed them that way.

The Animator sat clean and proud before them, metal shining in its new construction. The Fleischer's exchanged a look as the small engraving at the base stood proud. It not only signified their end to the debt, but also their permission to leave. Permission denied now, they figured. On the other side of the room, a thick glass barricade had been set up to form of cell. Two small beds were pushed up against the back wall, a crib placed at the foot of the frames. Incredibly basic toys lay forgotten. If it weren't for the containment structure, the inside looked exactly like a children's bedroom. But the cold walls and tiled floor held nothing of comfort.

Said children inside were in mid-game. Of course, to look at them, no one would ever think to call them children. Pups or monkeys, furry creatures of that nature, but no doubt of their young age. They were coated in a layer of black fur, white paws and faces with shining red noses. Black tails and ears quivered in amusement as they played, adults going unnoticed. The oldest must have been five or six, the middle child just a toddler of three and the youngest who couldn't have been older than a year old. All wore a simple oversized T-shirts that had been brought from the Studio gift shop. The eldest had stretched his tail impossibly long to loop over the light fixture and was using it as a swing. His brother clinging to his back and grinning goofily in delight as the sister was tucked under the eldest's free arm and giggling. A label was stuck to the glass; _Successful experiments: Specimen's Yakko, Wakko and Dot. _

Suddenly, the eldest caught sight of the audience and turned stone-faced, stopping the game and dropping to the floor, leaning his siblings behind him protectively, he said something but the glass blocked his words. The Fleischer's stared in reluctant awe. The three had turned into experiments, a freak show. This wasn't right…

"Does the glass help the calming process?" Charles asked sarcastically.

"It was the only way to keep them in one place without all hell breaking loose." Plotz responded, "That's why I think you taking them for a while will help them, you know, control themselves."

"We're out, remember? Just because you found us out doesn't mean we're in debt anymore. Your don't control us."

"Charles." Joe warned, "What's the alterative?"

Plotz looked at the toons and tried to choose his words carefully, "If you don't take them, then we'll have to find new containment for them; and if that doesn't fix their behaviour before the presentation is ready… then the project will have to terminate."

"You mean you'll bump them off?" Charles snapped.

"You think I want to?"

"You tell me!"

As his brother and employer bickered, Joe looked at the mixture of curious and distrusting faces before him. Their behaviour wasn't going to improve like this, they weren't designed like that. They'd been drawn with the intention of the fun and the random, no restrictions… They weren't getting that here, and if this continued, then there's no telling how bad things could end up.

"We'll do it."

"Joe?" Charles turned quizzically.

"They were ours to begin with, right? Why shouldn't we? What's waiting for them here?"

The brothers stared at one another for what seemed like hours. It wasn't that Charles didn't want them, it was the principle of the fact that he was being manipulated again… But there was also the matter of doing the right thing, "Okay, but I'm not changing any diapers."

* * *

It had taken some effort to lure the three from the Waiting Room, and transporting them to the brother's shared, well, the impossibility of space-travel seemed easier to accomplish! Joe had made the point of making a spot at a clothing store to pick up some kids clothes. They weren't in the studio anymore, they were living beings and not property, they didn't need to wear such labels. At home, the minute the three walked inside, Subject Ya- No, they needed to stop being thought of as tests… Yakko refused to release his siblings and kept a careful eye on the adults.

"My sibs," he ordered childishly, "Don't touch."

"If I had a dime every time he said that…" Charles sank onto the sofa and looked at his brother, "I'm sensing a bit of hostility from that one."

Yakko arched an eyebrow at him. Joe just shrugged, "Do you blame them?"

"No." he sighed and looked over at the three, "Relax, scamps, you're safe from the big-cheese here."

At the mention of food, Wakko lifted his head slightly and padded forward, curiosity and hunger suddenly taking over. Yakko tried to grab him but wasn't fast enough. Joe chuckled slightly, "It's okay, kid, make yourself at home!"

Yakko adjusted his sister on his hip and looked sceptical, "Ready for smash?"

"Smash?"

Right on cue, there was a loud bang from another room followed the rumble of falling items. The men jumped up to inspect the damage with the toons following close by. In the room next door which happened to be Charles' bedroom, the closet was open wide with an avalanche of clothes flooding outwards onto the floor. A little bump moved among the mess. Charles carefully reached into the pile and pulled out a dazed looking Wakko, a simple red cap balancing loosely over his head He blinked up at his handler and beamed.

"Again!"

"No." Charles answered bluntly, placing the toddler down and taking off the cap.

Wakko looked outraged, "Like it!"

"What? This?" he asked, looking sceptical at the cap. He hadn't worn it in years, in fact he right out forgot he had it, "Fine, it's a homecoming present."

Wakko looked at his brother for approval as the peak of the hat drooped down over his eyes. Yakko tilted his head and flipped it around so that the cap was backwards. Sure, it was still too big, but at least he could see.

"Kind of suits him." Charles commented.

"That reminds me." Joe muttered, pulling a bundle from his bag, "Their clothes."

"I'll do it." Yakko said bluntly, holding out a hand to take the package.

Yakko was waiting. He didn't trust these big-guys. They'd been there when he and the sibs woke up in the weird place. Was this another bad place? There weren't any walls to lock them in so to speak. And there wasn't anyone telling them not to do anything toonish. Home they called it, he thought, What's that? Do sibs get home too? Kinda like it… But that still didn't change that they were the big-guys and he hadn't seen a single one that was good so far. But, they thought the he and the sibs were bad, and they really weren't. Hmm…

Joe figured that it was best to let the kid come around on his own and handed the bundle to him without question. Within a blink of an eye, Yakko was in a simple pair of brown dungarees, Wakko a plain blue T-shirt and Dot a pink-playsuit. They were a little big in places, but they'd grow into them. And Joe hadn't wanted to buy anything to elaborate, it was unclear of how long they'd be staying. But at that moment, the brothers were in total bemusement at the speed in which they changed. It had been a while since they'd seen examples of their toon abilities, and they found it amazing. Grins of approval couldn't help but tweak at their lips, they'd pictured things like this happening for them on screen. But in real life was so much better.

Dot padded the bright colour on her belly and widened her eyes in awe and babbled something that in her young age couldn't be made out. But it was plain to see the she was pleased. "You hungry?" Charles asked openly.

Wakko looked hopeful again, this time Yakko had a firm arm around his shoulders, for the first time a faint smile on his face, "You serious?"

* * *

The brothers had never seen anything like it. Was it down to lack of food in the studio containment or was this just them on a normal basis? It was hard to tell. But what was obvious was that they were going to have to spare an extra budget to keep these mouths fed. Dot kept glancing up at the men, batting her eyes softly and awaiting one of them to continue to spoon-feed her mashed up portions of food. Yakko had tried feeding her himself, but she'd sealed her lips shut and instead smiled sweetly at them until they gave in. It was plain to see, this little lady was going to be all centre stage.

There was a shattering crunch as Wakko took a bite from his plate when the food had gone. Yakko face-palmed and shook his head, "Big guys keep big foods, remember?"

His brother shrugged, "Yum."

Dot squirmed in her seat but seemed to be smirking. Charles shrugged, "Go ahead, kid, eat all you want, no need to hold back here."

"Well, no need to go crazy. Keep some of it held back." Joe muttered.

"Why should they?" he replied, "They're toons, and kids! They do what they're going to and it's their nature. Come on, if we could do that kind of stuff then we would!"

"And how…" Joe agreed, glancing at the three.

"Big-guys say not to." Yakko said with a tilt of the head.

Charles leant in and smirked playfully, "Big guys aren't here, are they? And even if they were, they'd have to catch you first."

At that, the three exchanged a mischievous look that had to be admired. Joe rolled his eyes, "You're a great influence on them…"

"Well someone's got to be the fun one around here, lord knows these scamps need it."

Joe couldn't argue there, but did that mean he was going to be the voice of reason? This was going to be interesting…

* * *

That night, the three had come around a little more. Getting more talkative, but by no means less cautious. And as the night was drawing in, the brothers couldn't help but notice the toon's eyes starting to droop. Suddenly, they were slumped against each other in a light snooze. Charles looked at his brother with a shrug.

"Hey, I did the food."

"Fine…" he huffed.

The studio had donated the beds and cradle from the Waiting Room and were now placed in the spare room of the apartment. Things were pretty messy in there, but they just hadn't had the time to sort anything out. It had just been a junk room until now. Joe gently held Dot in the curve of his arm while he scooped up the middle-child in the other. As soon as they were tucked in, he returned to fetch the eldest. Once all three were seemingly fast asleep, Joe paused in the doorway.

This was really happening. These cartoons, animations… children, were real. This was real. And now he was in charge of protecting them. When had life turned out so difficult? No, not difficult. So, unpredictable. He was snapped out of his thoughts by a scaping sound coming from the beds. Joe noticed that Wakko was gnawing on something in his sleep. At closer inspection, he saw that it was one of the rungs from his sisters crib wall. The man gently prised the wood from his grip but ended up replacing it just as quickly when the child started scraping his teeth together at its absence. Joe sighed as he removed the red cap and hung it on the bed frame; well, he thought, looks like the lad needs those gnashers filed down a little. Oh who was he kidding, those teeth were never designed to file down, ever.

He was just about to leave, when he noticed that the baby wasn't in her crib. Confused panic was just about to rise, when a soft yawn pulled his attention back to the bed. Again, Joe sighed. Dot was there on the side closest to the wall, nestled under one of Yakko's arm, his free arm locking his brother in place on his other side. Not again… The guardian was just about to scoop up the girl, but the second he made a move, the eldest's inky eyes shot open.

"My sibs, don't touch." He warned for the hundredth time.

Joe wondered if he was ever going to get anywhere with this one, "Wouldn't she be better in the cradle? It's really comfortable."

"You can have it."

"Come on now, lad, they'll both still be there when you wake up." He assured with a comforting smile.

Yakko arched a stubborn eyebrow, "Yes, right here. And so will I."

Joe gently perched in the edge of the bed and lightly pulled the sheets further up around the three in defeat, but also with a pang of guilt, "The bad guys aren't going to hurt you here, you understand that, right?" When he received no answer from the youngster, he continued, "This is your home now, so you don't need to be scared. You're the big kid around here, and big kids don't get scared."

Yakko pouted, "Don't like bag guys touching sibs."

"No bad guys here, I promise." He nodded and gently tousled his head gently. Joe figured that it was best to leave well enough alone for one night and started to leave the room, leaving the door open ajar so that a slither of light illuminated the trio's faces. Just as he was going to walk away, he gave a soft smile, "Goodnight."

Just as he was about to close the door, when he heard a faint whisper of a reply. He smiled to himself and rejoined his brother.

"Not a bad first day then?" Charles offered.

"Eventful, Charlie-boy, very eventful."

There was a long pause, "How long do you think they're staying?"

"Hard to say…"

"And how long do you think the studio will hold off before animating more of them?"

"Damn it Charlie I don't know; I just hope they see sense and leave it at that."

"But, what if, you know, we're not the first people to think of this?"

"What'd you mean?"

Charles swallowed, "Well, it hit me, what if there's other studio's out there getting the same light-bulbs as us? Toons could be all over the place and we'd never know!"

The idea wasn't exactly impossible, nothing was anymore, but it was just so out there, "Who knows anymore, right? I just hope we keep out of it. Three toons is enough."

"Agreed." He nodded, "I think they're gonna be pretty ace when they come around."

"Yeah, I bet they are…"

**A/N:**

**Awe XD Sorry if it wasn't that good, it was a really hard thing to write with the toons so little and haven't really started learning to talk yet. But I hope the influence the Fleischer's had came across XD**

**And guess what guys! I'm planning a third Reality Check! I'm posting a few more one-shots with hints in them to what it's going to contain and what might happen. There have been putting some hints in this one too, so keep an eye out! XD**

**Oh I enjoy making people wait! Evil laughter!**


	6. The Yakker and the Slugger

**A/N:**

**Suggested by 'kisa sohma cookie'!**

**After another day of toon training, Yakko still senses some hostility from Flynn and thinks it's time the two had a talk. Does Flynn still blame Yakko? Or is he just an angry kid in general? Yakko can't help but do his best to find out, in his own way. Set after _Inkstained._**

_*Yakko's POV*_

Jeez if Little Red tried any harder she'd pop a blood vessel. Was is really that difficult for the newbie's? All they had to do was change the colour of their shirts, it's not like we were asking them to pull a Ennio Marchetto or anything! Come to think of it, that guy's a little too good at his job to be normie… Well now I know what I'm doing this weekend! Anywho, we'd been at this for ages. Heck even kiddo had managed this a while back. But they were still new to the gig, they'd get there. And what better place to start than the basic of basic in toon-change?

Suddenly, and I mean suddenly, I must have been internally monologing for longer than I thought; in a blink Red was in a totally new outfit. What was once a pink T-shirt and denim skirt was now a pair of blue shorts and a green cami-top. Overal, I gotta say the green clashed with her hair and made me think of Christmas but in general ,pretty impressive. And I admired the attitude, why just change a colour when you can go the whole hog and change it all?

Dot gave her a high-five, "Not bad, kid, now we just need to work on your fashion sense."

"I like it." Wakko nodded.

Of course he liked it, I mused, "Of course _you_ like it." I smirked. Oh come on, when do I keep my thoughts to myself? "But really, Red, you're turning into a regular PowerPuff girl." Frankly, those bug-eyed chicks made me want to gag, but she's a kid, she'll learn better taste soon enough.

She grinned and made a curtsy, "Thank you." Her eyes turned hopeful, "Do you think if I get good enough I'll meet one?"

What have I started, "Where'd that sprout from?"

"I just figured, before you guys showed up, I always thought cartoons weren't real, but here you are… so…"

"So now you're thinking that it counts for the rest." I finished. Not bad logic there, "Sorry, Red, we're one of a kind."

"Three of a kind." Dot corrected.

"Plus the extra three sometimes." Wakko winked.

Speaking of which, I know kiddo was doing extra work today, but where was Slugger? Oh I know. You know how you get that one kid in the group that just sits and observes everything, kind of the silent Hawking type? Well guess who was playing that part today. No prizes sorry, we just gave the last away to the state-the-obvious champion.

"Any luck, Slugger?"

He shrugged, still in the same old hoodie, "I don't need lessons, I can handle it myself."

"Fancy demonstrating for the class?"

"Not really." He mumbled, staring at the floor, "I can do it… just, it's Poppy's go, that's all. I uh, I've got to head home. Homework and stuff, you know?"

"But it's Saturday, and you've finished you hom -"

"I got extra." He jumped in, "Not that it really matters now but… I'll see you guys later, okay?"

The kid had been like this for a while. Don't get me wrong I was used to the strong-independent attitude he gave off, heck it wouldn't be him without it, but lately it had gotten more intense. It was like he was joining in, but not; coming along for the ride but sitting in the side-cart if you get my meaning. Okay, Slugger, you want to play this game? What kind of guy would I be if I refused? A boring one that's what.

* * *

_*Flynn's POV*_

You're alone now, the house is empty, you can practice without people poking fun. All I wanted to do was toon-jump or speed or whatever, to my room. Simple. Basic. Come on, you've done it before! By accident sure but that's not the point. And if your eight year old sister can do it, why can't you? Why do I even want to do it? It can't be that hard to control; all I have to do is not use it, right? But that didn't stop it before by accident… God why was this so difficult? You know what, forget it. I'm using the stairs!

"Agh! Damn it!" I grunted as my forehead smacked against something solid, making me fall backwards into a comfy surface. Looking around, I saw that I'd run head on into my closet door, tumbling back onto my bed. I glared at the ceiling. Why couldn't I do it on purpose, why was it always by accident or when I didn't want to do it anymore? "This sucks…"

"The crash, sure, but you're improving."

I sat upright at the voice and instantly collapsed down again to shove a pillow over my face, "Aren't you meant to be teaching Poppy how to jump out of a hat or something?"

"That's rabbits, Slugger, we're not the circus." Yakko quipped jokingly.

Sure, how could I mix up red noses and white faces and constant tricks and jokes with _anything_ from the circus? "If you say so." I muttered, removing the pillow and sitting up again.

He stepped from the doorway and jumped up to lean casually against the head of the bed, "I'm sensing a little reluctance here, Slugger, care to enlighten me?"

"Not really." I sighed, "I'm fine."

He rolled his eyes, "Wow, no one would ever tell that you and kiddo are related…" When I didn't answer, he tried again, "Hey don't worry about it, you should have seen Wakko getting used to toon-speed back in the day; but then again he actually _liked_ crashing into walls."

Explains a lot, I thought, "And so do I apparently"

"Think of this as riding a bike, once you get it, you're not going to forget it."

Why was he still trying to help, I didn't want it! "I'm not like you guys! I don't want to pop out of thin air or smack someone with a mallet for a laugh! It's not me; and now I'm stuck with it, we all are! We're just… stuck…"

He looked at me knowingly, "So in short, you don't like staying a kid? Jeez, kiddo got you good."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, "What's Talia done now?"

He flashed his palms in defence, "Nothing at all; I'm just saying, she threw a hissy because she was struggling, and threw a dozen others when you guys got the shot; but she got over it. Now here you are starting the loop up again. You didn't want it; fine, I'll try not to take it as an insult." He winked, "But you're not really stuck, as far as I can tell you're freer than ever! What's stopping a kid like you doing whatever you want?"

But I couldn't do whatever I wanted. I wasn't going to turn thirteen now, I wasn't going to get out of school. Heck, I wasn't even going to finish school, or even get to go after a year or so. I can't stay the same when everyone else grows up. And as for getting into policing… well it was a stupid idea anyway. But it was my idea. But it's not like they would understand anyway. They were toons, they didn't age anyway, they wouldn't go out into jobs or anything. They just didn't work that way.

"We don't need to have this talk," I shrugged, "It doesn't matter."

"Sure," he rolled his eyes, "Because, you know me, I'm _all_ about the serious talks around here."

"Then let's forget it, please? There's really nothing to say."

"So you'd rather just sit in silence?" he challenged, "I'm no kiddo, I can keep this up for as long as it takes."

He had a point there, and he knew it. I huffed and looked away, "I just had other plans that didn't involve, you know, this kind of stuff."

"To be fair Slugger, you can still do that with the oil voodoo-hoodoo that Jar-Head was gaga over but you won't do that so…" he paused, a knowing smirk spreading on his face. I waited anxiously, "You're stuck between doing what you want to do and staying with the rest of us aren't you?"

"You think it's funny?" I snapped.

"As funny as I found Will and Grace…" he said, deadpan, so from that I guessed he didn't find it funny, that was one good thing, "Heck, I like it."

"What?"

"Heck, I like it." He repeated, "It's not a bad thing. The way you act, it's like you're trying to choose between watching shaving your head or watching a movie with David Schwimmer." I never understood his references, he had his opinions and I had mine, "Just relax, stick around, you've got all the time in the world now to figure out what you want to do."

Again, he had a point, "But I shouldn't."

"Well aren't you a ray of sunshine today?" he mused, "But I'll say the same thing to you as I did your sis; your problem is that you've had to grow up too quick and now you're not growing up at all. So now, as much as it'll scare the living ink out of you, you actually get a chance to be a kid for a while longer. To me, that sounds like a sweet deal!"

But I didn't want to be some kid, kids are just useless. But still, he wasn't wrong. And maybe that's what was annoying me a little, was that he was making some sort of sense. Yeah I could have more time to think about it, but that wasn't the point. The point was that… Well, it wasn't that I wanted to be normal, because that was never going to happen, but I didn't want to be some freak either. Okay, thinking about it, I guess what I wanted was to stay like this, but still be able to do what I wanted before. It just kind of gets me down that I had plans. _Had _being the main word there. And sure, I could just drink that oil stuff and have done with it. But if Talia wouldn't just so that she could stay with us, then why shouldn't I? I wasn't selfish, they were still my family, right? And lets face it, they're all I've got, and they'd be lost without me there… I guess…

I looked up to find Yakko pressing a stethoscope to my head, "Hey you can actually here the cogs churning in there!" he commented, "What you thinking about now? I charge by the hour, just so you know."

"I just thought, if I've, you know, got more time on my hands, as you put it… I suppose a few, you know," at the slightly smug expectant look he was giving, he knew what I was saying, but he still wanted to hear it, "Maybe a few lessons wouldn't hurt."

He brushed my shoulder with his knuckles, "Sure thing, Slugger, besides you need to catch up to Res, you can't have your little sis outshining you now, can ya?"

"Yeah, how is she so quick with it? Me and Talia, well it's not as easy as you make it look."

"What can I say, we're professionals! But thinking about it, Red's gonna catch on faster because she's a kid. Smaller form but bigger mind if you get catch my drift." He explained, tapping his temple.

Bigger imagination, I think he meant, well kids are more likely to believe in all that magic stuff so that kind of made sense that if she 'expected' something to happen, it would. Hmm, maybe being a kid wasn't so bad in the long run. But… there was still something bugging me.

"Be honest, and if this sounds harsh then I'm sorry -"

"Considering it's you, I'll let it slide." He mused.

"But, say Talia, me and Poppy weren't given the 'shot' as you call it; how long would you have stuck around before moving off again?"

I meant it. Sure, it seems like it came from nowhere, but it had been eating at me for ages. Think about it, when Talia was Poppy's age, they left her. Sure it couldn't really be helped and they did look for her, for a little while, before waiting years to look again. And they stuck around for the past few years with all of us, and I liked having them around no doubt! But, they were known for roaming out alone, I just couldn't help but wonder if they'd be this bothered with all of us if we weren't all tooned up. Great, now I felt bad for even bringing it up.

* * *

_*Yakko's POV*_

Are we still on this old chestnut? Wow and I thought kiddo was a hardboiled egg of over an hour! But sure, it was a valid question, can't blame the guy for asking. Sure we cut loose every now and again but it wasn't much fun anymore without having some complaining or grumbling from the sub-sibs. And that was _before_ they had the special ingredient. With it, it just made things more fun then they were before, so in the long run not much changed. Much like Will Smith's age, they now there's a thought…

"You know what, Slugger, in total honesty; you were never going to be rid of us that easy from start to finish."

Was that a look of tiredness or relief, hard to tell. But there was a hint of a smile, "Good, okay. Is that you, you know, making the moves that count or something?"

I shrugged, good to see him actually paying attention to me for once, "Now those words sound like they came from someone wise, handsome, trustworthy -"

"Actually it was just some nut-job that hangs around the lot."

Ladies and Gentlemen, the kid is finally catching on!

**A/N:**

**Sorry it that seemed a little OOC or anything, I was a little tired XD Still I hoped you liked it and I'll be uploading R.C.3 pretty soon. **

**Oh and please please please take a look at 'kisa sohma cookie's' Looney Tunes fic 'Insanity Breach', it's a fic set along side (or technically after) Reality Check and a collaboration after R.C.3 and I.B is already in planning! She's a great writer as well as a great artist (you've seen the fanart she's done for R.C) and I really think you need to take a look. **


	7. Maybe

**A/N:**

**This is set after _Inkstained_, only by a week or so. This is just a short conversation between Jack and Talia, just to give him some more depth for R.C.3 more than anything. Enjoy! **

_*Talia's POV*_

Wow, who knew that Dr. S had such famous patients? I would love to meet some of these guys! But who would have guessed they went through so much strain? Well constantly being in the public eye is bound to cause major pressure. I guess I kind of found it ironic that for someone in my position, constantly under pressure, to be organising the appointments and documents of those likewise. Heck I was even a patient here as well as an employee! Well after everything that had happened here, it kind of said a lot for the company didn't it…

Well, I can't say much for the new management either. Speaking of which, why was it my job to go off and give the guy his reports? It wasn't part of my job description, I organised Dr. S' things, not Jack's. If things were getting sorted out down this side of the studio, then they were meant to stay here. Jack was a big boy now, surely he didn't need someone else filing his papers. What were these anyway? Sure it wasn't my place to look, but where was the harm? It wasn't like there was anything else that they could possibly be hiding? Let's see, Mel Ha-

"Oh hi I was just coming down to pick those up."

Damn it, "Well I'm here now." I retorted, pushing the papers towards him.

"Yes you are." Jack nodded, seemingly oblivious, "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you walk all the way down here."

Three buildings away, it wasn't exactly a marathon, "Forget it. What are they anyway?"

He tilted his head knowingly, "That would be telling."

"Hence my asking." I rolled my eyes, "Come on, even carrier pigeons knew what they were delivering."

"Okay," he chuckled, "first why don't you tell me what you saw."

Damn it, again, "That would be telling."

"Hypocrite." He quipped playfully.

Was I really bothered? In honesty, I really wasn't. But leaving it there would have been annoying, so I changed topic, "How are things on your end of the business ladder?"

He looked to the side in thought, "Pretty good; eventful if anything… Oh, uh, I've been thinking up some other solutions to our, uh, _condition_."

Was he serious? "You can say it Jack; half-tooness, Toonality, Hybrid infection, whatever you like, it's no big deal."

"You've changed your tune." He commented.

I shrugged, half smiling despite of myself, "I guess you learn to live with it."

He smirked jokingly, "So you don't want to know what I've thought up?"

He was playing me, I could see it a mile off. I scowled, "I've got to get back to work so… See you around."

Before I could take a step, he was jabbering again, "Yeah, I don't see you around as often since… you know."

Yes, I know, "It's been a busy time I guess."

"You still don't trust me, do you?" he blurted suddenly.

Well, that came out of nowhere. I mean, it really did take me by surprise. Sure I wasn't exactly welcoming to him, but that's just how I was with people I didn't… Oh. Okay, so he had a point. It wasn't that I didn't trust him or else I'd be a lot blunter or even go to any lengths to keep him away from me and my family, mainly see if I could get him out of the studio. Sure I had no real power in that sense… but when have I ever let that stop me before? No, I trusted him enough to be courteous and to talk. But there was just something inside that just didn't sit right with me.

He was the one that had given the injection that made Flynn and Poppy like us; even if it was under mind-controlling orders. And I didn't know how I felt about that. Did I hate him for taking away my sibling's future? Yes, I did. I well and truly despised him for it. But in the same way, now that they were like me, we were staying together and with the toons too, no one was getting left behind. And for that, I kind of had to be grateful. But uncertainty was running deeper than thanks. But thinking about it, maybe it wasn't him I was angry at, it was just what he did. And it wasn't like he knew what he was doing? God Talia why are you defending it?

"It's not that I don't trust you, Jack." I sighed, "I just don't know if it's a good idea being around each other."

"You think I'm going to go into a relapse, don't you?" he asked expectantly.

Well R.J had that habit of getting to people, "We agreed to start over, right, that's what we're doing."

"Yet you're not letting go."

"It's hard to let go of stuff like that. But I'm trying." I muttered, "And it's not like we're close anyway, so if I'm not all smiles or facebooking for a catch up then I'm sorry to disappoint." It was harsh but honest, and at his neutral reaction, I did feel a little guilty, "Sorry, I'm still trying to get used to everything."

"It's okay, I understand. I shouldn't have brought it up."

Not really but… "It had to be said sometime. And for the record, no I don't think you'd go into relapse."

That didn't seem to improve things, he looked at me with a genuine look of concern, "You know that if I could have kept control for any longer, I would have, right?"

"I know." I nodded.

"Talia I really am s-"

"Don't."

I didn't want to hear it because there was no point, you can't change the past and also, he'd apologised too much already that it was starting to grate on me. Nothing could be helped, it really was just a matter of starting over. That's what we were trying to do. Yes I was still angry, but I guessed it wasn't so much at him, it was at R.J. It was always at R.J. This was ridiculous, there was no point swelling on this anymore. I was done.

"I'll see you around." I muttered, turning away.

"How about later?" he offered. When I did nothing but arch an eyebrow, he elaborated, "I just thought that if we're really starting over, then why don't we do it properly after work or something?" I still didn't answer, so he carried on, "I could run my ideas past you?"

God man, grow a spine. But I guess it wasn't a bad idea, burying the hatchet and the like, "Maybe."

* * *

_*Jack's POV*_

She really couldn't give a straight answer could she? I couldn't blame her to be honest, and I tried to keep up when I could, "So a definite maybe then…"

"Exactly."

And with that, she turned on her heel and started heading back down the corridor. Her tone had been light, like she was trying to mess with me but not in a scornful way. I could respect that, I did in fact. She surprised me at how eased she was about everything since we'd come back to the studio. It was as if she just woke up one day and finally just accepted it all. That was a good way of looking at it. I should try harder at that. Since regaining my position at the studio, it's been stressful; or rather eventful like I'd said before. But it was worth it. And I hope Talia knows it too. I hope they all do. Maybe…

Rolling my eyes, I turned away myself, tucking the contact list under my arm, "Maybe's good."

**A/N:**

**The next one will be a funny one, promise! XD Until next time! XD**


	8. Twas the Gangs First Christmas

**A/N:**

**I'm doing two Christmas fics, this one which is a look at their first Christmas together, set out in the style of 'Twas the night before Christmas', because I felt like it, lol XD I'm making a second one of a more recent Christmas closer to the date.**

**I hope you like this, all the rhyming was driving me nuts, lol XD Set after the first Reality Check, XD**

_Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house, not a creature was stirring, unlike Talia, poor louse…_

"Okay, the siblings are fed," she sighed, "now to put out the cookies and then right to bed."

Poppy giggled with a sense of delight, "Do you think Santa's really coming tonight?"

"After what we've been through, he'd better." Flynn grumbled, "But I'm gonna scream if grandma sends me another stupid sweater…"

_The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, In hopes that St Nicholas soon would be there._

Flynn paused, "Does anyone else hear that we rhyme when we speak?"

"To be honest," Talia answered, "It's been on and off all week."

"And what's with the rhythm? What is this, a song?"

"Actually Slugger, you're only half-wrong."

_The Warner's were appearing, red hats on their heads, while grins of mischief filled Flynn with dread._

"It's the night before Christmas, what did you expect?"

To follow his sister, Wakko shrugged, "We're keeping in theme and on the subject."

_And Poppy in her p.j's, and Wakko in cap, had exchanged a hug and gave his nose a light tap._

"Why didn't you tell us, this is so much fun!"

Her siblings groaned in unison, "That's what you call it. We're ready to run."

Yakko just smirked and around her draped an arm, "Relax, kiddo, no need for alarm." He winked, "It's just for one night, enjoy the rhymes celebrations and tomorrow will return to what's right."

_When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter, she sprang from the toon to see what was the matter. Away to the window they flew like a flash, tore open the shutters and threw up the sash._

"Santa, already?" confused Poppy just said.

"Let's be honest, stranger things have happened, Little Red."

_The moon on the top of the harsh wind did blow and gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below._  
_When, what to their wondering eyes should appear, but a cat and a dog, coming home from studio near._

They let themselves in and shivered at that, "Christmas eve outdoors is no place for a cat."

"A cat? Where's the cat? I'll deck 'em for sure!" Runt did cry, "But I see no cat, just you Rita, a dog true and pure."

Rita flinched, "The rhyming again, it's sick and it's twisted! I'm going to bed, pretending it never existed."

_The little old doggy, so lively and quick, he followed in a moment, giving the company's face a goodnight lick._

"Our first Christmas with toons… I take it your staying?" asked Talia, arms folded, "No doubt you want to watch this nightmare you've moulded."

"Why kiddo, I say you know us so well!" Yakko grinned with a vine in hand, "Mistletoe? I don't kiss and tell."

"Nice try pervert." She went to nudge him away but resulted in a miss.

"My next try will be better, I promise you, priss."

_More rapid than fireworks the kids were settled in a room one and same, for the Warner's had turned the living room into a campsite game._

"Camping for Christmas?" Poppy asked all aflutter.

"We like to try new things." Dot answered, "Ignore all the clutter."

"That was a poor attempt at keeping the rhyme, sis." Yakko scowled, "Make the next one count or we'll be stuck like this."

"Don't tell me that's true?" Flynn asked with some worry.

"Nah," Wakko scoffed, "Just keep at it and it'll be over in a hurry."

"Time for bed," Talia sighed, "I hate to be the Scrooge, but if you don't sleep now then some presents you'll loose."

* * *

_Now Yakko, and Wakko, and Dot and then Poppy, then Flynn and Talia, all tried to start sleeping. From inside large tents, around the tree set by the wall, now Talia did emerge, planning it all. As they all slumbered and snored from within, she'd lay out the presents so that her sleep could begin. When she meet with an obstacle, mouth curved so sly. So she rolled her eyes for what was coming she knew, with past history and smart-mouthing this was nothing new…_

"Hurry up and talk, I don't have all night."

He shrugged from the base of the tree, "You thought you were being sneaky, isn't that right?"

"I'm just doing what I've done every year, if 'Santa' was coming then it'd be one less thing to worry about here."

Ignoring her lack of faith he gave her a nudge, "So he's a busy guy, no need to hold a grudge."

"Look, it's our first Christmas together, tomorrow I'll stress, how about being my helper and stop putting me to the test?"

_And then, in a twinkling, a hand on his heart, "No test, kiddo, I just wanted to play some part."_

"How'd you mean?"

"Between us, first Christmas' must be the best ever been."

"I agree, and I'm sorry, it's been a long year. And it's quality's been sloppy."

"No need to remind me," he answered, "And that deserves a; goodnight everybody!"

_As her eyes did roll, she found him rushing around, actually helping, decorating without making a sound. He was placing the treats while she placed the gifts at the tree near the foot, and in half the time all was done, but the cookies left where they'd been put. A bundle of candy had been flung on the table, ready for tomorrow to gobble as they watched clichéd Christmas on cable._

"A job well done," Yakko grinned, dusting his hands, "You've done a good, kiddo, you've met Christmas demands."

"I just hope all goes well." She admitted with a sigh, "Cooking for you three, my oven's personal hell. But thanks, you've really done me a favour, you know I think our first toon Christmas will be something to savour."

"I agree, kiddo, we're the perfect match, but why not give real thanks by my personal catch?"

Ignoring the eyebrows that wriggled in go, "_Pfft,_ goodnight. I really don't think so."

* * *

"It's morning, wake up, Santa's been here!"

"Unfortunately the rhyming is still pretty clear…"

"I'm up," Talia said with a yawn, "Merry Christmas." Wow… our first toon Christmas dawn…

_Their eyes-how they twinkled! Their dimples how merry! Their cheeks were like roses, Warner's noses like a cherry! Their grin little mouths were drawn up like a pic, and the gifts opened quickly then as before, they sat for food that thanks to toon help was ready in a tick.._

"Pass the stuffing, please."

"Sure Pops, "answered Wakko.

Yakko smirked, "Yeah before he starts or else he won't stop."

"Oh, uh, thanks for the baseball bat guys," Flynn muttered sheepishly, "I needed a new one."

Dot hugged him much to his unease, "No problem kid, just don't let her touch it or else it'll go faster then it had come."

"Let it go…" Talia sighed, "Today of all days."

"You know we're kidding," they chanted, "forever and always!"

_The load of the food was munched through just like that, and the pudding, it was tasty and gone right where they sat. Games and the crackers, cheesy movies with morals, and they shook when they laughed, still full to their boreal. They tried out toon games, but failed on attempt, a secret Talia was keeping making her feel contempt. A wink of his eye and all was forgot, soon gave the know that they had nothing to dread._

* * *

_As night drew in and the candies, presents explored of work, and all the filled stockings, then turned with a jerk. And laying her hands flat on the table, Poppy gave a nod and grinned wide as able._

"Did Santa eat the cookies we left in the night?" Poppy asked, "It's been such a fun day I forgot, is that alright?"

"It's fine, kid, don't be a worry-wart." Dot scoffed with a joke.

"And they're gone, bitten at most."

Wakko was right, but Talia was confused, "Did Santa really eat them or were they taken." They all looked bemused.

_The cookie's were gone and although all pleaded not guilty, it was still a mystery that wondered too thickly. Talia didn't mind, maybe no one did bite, and the thought that maybe it really had been Santa just felt so right…_

"Thanks for a great Christmas." Talia laughed, "I gotta say, it turned out less hectic than I thought it would."

"Tell me about it…" Flynn muttered.

"Awe!" Poppy moaned, "The rhyming stopped."

Yakko smirked, "Don't you worry Red, we've got it covered."

"That's right!" Wakko grinned, "Next year it'll start all over again!"

"And we'll start it a lot earlier too."

Talia swallowed with unease but pushed it aside, after all, it's Christmas, just this once, she gave in and let it slide…

**A/N:**

**Wow that was more difficult than expected XD Hope you liked it, and I'll be hoping to hear from you soon XD I'll try and do another two shots before adding the other Christmas fic, it depends how things go. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this!**


	9. Faboo

**A/N:**

**This goes out to all who like Poppy and Wakko moments XD Just some fluff between the pair that can be set anytime before _Technicolor._ Sorry it's short they'll get better soon XD**

_*Poppy's POV*_

The lunch-lady tipped something onto my plate. I said thank you and waited until I was sitting down before wrinkling my nose. What was this stuff? I think it was meant to be meat. I don't think I'd win a game trying to guess what kind, but it was meat. Oh well, I guess they wouldn't give it to us to eat if there was something wrong with it. And it wasn't like it tasted that bad, it just didn't taste like it was meant to. But the cookie for desert was always good. I saw some of my friends calling me from a table near the side of the room. Taking a seat, we started eating.

"Are you coming to my birthday party on Saturday?" asked my friend, Chloe.

I nodded, "Yes, I can't wait."

"Okay, oh and my mum told me to tell you to tell your sister," she took a breath, "that if she needs any help just to call."

Talia wouldn't like that one. "I'll tell her."

"Oh and guess what?" giggled our other friend Jenny. I liked Jenny, she had short hair a darker red than mine and she made me laugh, but she didn't come into school very often, I think she was mostly home-schooled. From the sounds of it she came from the richer part of town.

"What?" we asked.

"I'm going to be allowed to come too, but I might have to leave early." She looked guilty, "Winston says I've got a piano lesson…"

I think Winston was a servant or something, they were very rich. "At least you'll be there for a bit." Chloe grinned, "Both of you for a change."

It wasn't my fault! Yeah I wanted to see my school friends, but I kind of wanted to see the toons too, they were my best friends after all. I was going to the party wasn't I, so why say that? Still, I didn't say anything about it, there wasn't much point. "So what party was it again?"

"Pool-party. My dad's blowing up the big pool for us and filling all the way to the top! It's almost taller than my brother!"

Wow, that was big. I'd seen her brother, he was very round too so that said good things about the pool. I chuckled to myself and carried on eating and talking. Suddenly out of the corner of my eye, I could just make out a pair of black eyes peeking at me from under a red cap through the cafeteria window across the room. They blinked and quickly ducked down out of sight. Weird, he never had any problems seeking into school before, and lunch was normally his favourite.

"I'll be back in a minute." I muttered, stopping for a second to put the cookie in my pocket before leaving.

We were allowed outside because the older kids ate first and got out sooner, so with older kids around, the younger ones like us had someone to keep an eye out. I tried to keep out of sight and snuck around to the back building where we normally met up with the toons. It was pretty quiet around here, just the old building that only got used once a year before sports day for practice. So for now it was all clear. Well it would have been anyway.

Wakko stood on tiptoe, hands on the ledge of the window and looking in, tilting his head from side to side like he was trying to find something. Me probably. Just when I was about to let him know I was there, I stopped and grinned. He had his back to me to this was going to be easy. I took a few steps forward and waited, hands just by his head. Three, two, one…

"Boo!" I yelled, swiping his hat.

"_Whoa!_" he cried, spinning around and holding his hands like he was going to karate-chop me. He lowered them when he saw it was me and scowled, "Oh it's you, Pops. My turn to scare you next time."

Sure, he'd been trying for ages and couldn't get it right. Putting his hat on my head, I poked my tongue out, "Gonna have to catch me first."

I turned to run, but something tugged at my ankle and the next thing I knew I was upside down with a rope hooked up over the drainpipe, keeping me in place. Wakko stood under me and waited as the cap fell from my head and landed perfect on top of his. From upside down, I folded my arms. Wakko just grinned smugly and flicked the rope with his tail. In a split second I was heading downwards towards the ground. My eyes clenched shut as the world span, but instead of hitting the ground, something grabbed me. Nervously opening an eye, I saw that he had caught me in his arms and was smiling goofily.

"Caught you, Pops."

"Not fair." I moaned, standing up and remembering why I was outside in the first place, "How come you didn't come in? You normally do."

He shrugged and looked at the ground, "I was gonna, but you were with your friends so…"

"You could have put a disguise on or something, right?"

"But you were with your friends so…" he said again, "I don't mind waiting."

"You don't have to wait!" I scoffed, "You're my friend too."

Awe he smiled again, "I know."

"You know they're serving you're favourite today." I pointed back the way I came.

"Really? What is it?" he asked eagerly.

"Food." His arms folded and he pouted like his Dot does when she's pretending to be in a strop. But he was chuckling. And so was I. But he still seemed a little disappointed what the food wasn't actually here with him. "Are you staying for the rest of the day, or are you coming over later?"

"I don't mind. I'll do both if you want." He looked up again at the window, "If you're not doing anything though."

I rolled my eyes, "Here doofus, I got you something." I gave him a playful shove on the shoulder. Was he jealous of my friends in school? That was silly! Sure they were fun to be around and stuff, but they were nothing on him and the other toons. I pulled the cookie out of my pocket and broke it in half, giving him the bigger bit.

"Faboo!" he grinned, taking a large chunk out of it.

Great, now I can get him back for being stupid about jealousy, "Yep, and I only share cookie's with my _best_ friends."

For a second, I didn't think he heard me from chewing so loudly, but he paused and titled his head, crumbs covering his mouth. He swallowed, "Faboo…" he repeated.

I giggled and started eating my cookie half, "What does that even mean?"

He thought for a moment and shrugged, "It's just my word for things I like, and Yakko always said, better faboo than taboo."

That didn't really help, "So what does taboo mean?"

"Another word for Warner's." he smirked.

"If you say so," Again, that really didn't help much. But I figured that I wasn't going to get much of a straight answer from him so I just smiled and pretended I understood. I did that a lot, "Well, in that case, you're my faboo."

"Huh?"

"You heard me." I giggled, "If faboo is something you like, then I hereby label you my faboo." I nodded, poking his forehead to pretend that I was sticking something on him.

"Hey Poppy! Where'd you go?"

Oh, I forgot about the girls… I looked over my shoulder and could hear them walking just up ahead. I didn't want to leave yet. I was having fun, and I felt bad leaving him. But he didn't seem to mind, "Don't worry, I'll see you later. And I'll be getting my own back for the jump-scare!"

"Pfft, good luck with that." I scoffed.

"Thanks." He nodded smugly.

"Poppy?"

"Coming!" I called, giving Wakko a quick grin before rushing off. I looked back, but he'd already gone. Oh no… that meant he could jump out of anywhere at anytime! I was going to be looking for him all day now. He always won at hide and seek.

"There you are!" Chloe said when I reached them, "You were gone so long they cleared your plate away."

"I wasn't really that hungry anyway." I shrugged, but then I noticed them both looking at me funny and giggling, "What?"

"You've got something on your head." Jenny pointed.

I crossed my eyes and looked up. Something yellow and square was put right in the middle of my forehead. I peeled it off and looked at it. It was a posit-it note with a words scribbled on it. _Faboo. _I grinned and re-stuck it to my front proudly. I'd labelled him as my faboo, and he'd actually gone and labelled me too.

"Fab-bow?" Chloe asked, saying is completely wrong, "What's that?"

I smiled and shook my head, "Secret."

**A/N:**

**Yakko: So sickly sweet it's enough to make you sick.**

**Oh get back into your own chapter! Ahem, well sorry it was so short, but I was in a fluffy mood after finishing a massive essay. Hope you liked it and I'll update asap, only one more essay to do now guys! XD**


	10. Progress

**A memory from the Warner's time with the Fleischer's. This is kind of the stepping stone in their relationship. Just a short piece a few days after the tiny trio have moved in with Joe and Charles.**

_*Early March 1929*_

Joe adjusted his glasses and half-listened to the rhythmic tune of Bessie Smith in the background. Empty Bed Blues, a classic in his opinion, and in Dot's too it seemed. She sat on the floor looking up at the radio and reaching up to try and swipe it from the table. Her brothers sat not far from her, bouncing a ball between them. Joe noticed that all the while, Yakko had his tail coiled firmly around his sisters to prevent her from scuttling away. Over the past few days, the children; for he refused to call them anything other than what they were; had settled in better than expected.

As the youngest, Dot was by far the easiest to adapt, she loved having the two grown ups and her eldest brother fussing over her. She liked it here, it was warm, and things were soft instead of the old place where she had to sleep on her brothers laps to keep warm. Yes, she was happy. Wakko was at his best here. Food was always open to him, and unlike the big-guys in the old place these new people didn't give scary looks when he took a nibble out of something or if he was a little boisterous here and there. They found it funny, 'a growing scamp' they called him. But he didn't let his content show too much, Yakko wouldn't like it. Yakko still wasn't sure. He'd seen what big-guys could do and he didn't want to have it happen again. So although he thought this place was a far better improvement, he still refused to get comfortable. Any day now they'd be separated again, and put back there… Sure, those two seemed like they wanted to help, but it wasn't enough. Yet.

Joe smiled down at the girl and pulled out the album cover for the singer and laying on the floor, "Bessie Smith, you like her?"

Dot pawed the picture of the woman in interest. She had feathers and flowers laced in her hair, a long dress that looked like it could shimmer if able to move and face bright with a smile. The infant tapped one of the flowers in awe, frustrated that she couldn't pick it up. Joe shook his head in amusement. This little one was turning into a real princess. Attention and fuss were hers to pick and chose from; and in truth Joe didn't mind a bit. It was unclear of how long they'd be staying with them, so it made sense to make every moment count. And if that meant giving more attention than normal for a child her age, so be it. Besides, it wasn't that they were normal children anyway, so why start sticking to the rules now?

"I'll see what I can do for you, alright little princess?" he said with a little playful scoff.

Her inky eyes brightened and she nodded. For someone who was still unable to talk or walk, she was incredibly intelligent in her understandings, they all were. Sometimes it was like they were at least five years older mentally than they were physically. It was amazing to think that some simple scribbles would have amounted to all of this. Sure, on the page, they had blinked, moved a little, and that would have been near impossible enough to believe, but the fact that they were still here in the flesh was something other worldly. And yes, he had grown rather attached to them.

Dot pushed the cover away and turned to her brothers, still engrossed in their simple game. She tilted her head and smiled, leaning over to grab at a rattle that had been brought with them from the studio. She looked at where Yakko's tail was looped around hers. She carefully pulled her own, sliding the rattle in its place, her brother seemingly none the wiser. With a little smile, she started crawling off to her freedom to where the other records were stacked, examining each one intensively and often copying facial features as if singing herself.

Yakko caught the ball and was about to toss it back, when he stopped, something wasn't right. He turned his head and saw his sibling on the other side of the room; scowling irritably at the security he was giving a toy instead of her. He flicked it aside and bent his tail into a curved hook and threw it outwards. Joe watched in awe as the black fur stretched impossibly far right across the room and looped around the infants tummy and gently dragged her back to her brothers side.

"Nice try." He smiled, tickling her.

She babbled and tried to push him away but didn't get far. Wakko pouted at having his game forgotten, cap slipping over his eyes again. "You sound happy like the Bessith song…" Yakko muttered.

Joe smirked a little at that, Bessie Smith, Bessith… It wasn't that far off. Wakko thought back to the song on the radio and pulled a face. That didn't sound happy at all, although the singer was cheery, the trumpets had been dull and slow. And from his perspective, it was just loud blows of boring. At the look of his brother's face, Yakko nodded.

"Exactly."

"Ball again?" Wakko asked.

By this point Dot has swiped said ball and was dropping it on the floor to watch it bounce before repeating the process. Hearing the request of a game, she smiled and rolled the ball over to her brother. Yakko picked up Dot and sat her on his crossed legs, guiding her arms to continue the game as a trio. Joe watched in silence, admiring the moment. He felt a strange sense of pride in them. Like the kind he felt when he watched his nieces and nephews. But this was somewhat different, he just couldn't put a finger on it.

"Good game?" he asked, feeling it too quiet.

Yakko gave him a cautious look, and shrugged slightly, secretly wishing to make it more interesting but not daring to complain. Complaining was just asking for trouble. Wakko nodded enthusiastically, pushing up the cap that had slipped over his eyes once again. Even with it twisted so that the peak was behind his head it still was too big for him, and every now and again he would be pulling at his ears which became bunched up in the fabric.

"Pass that thing here, I've got an idea." Joe stated with a soft smile. Wakko removed the item, but looked at his brother for guidance. In response, Yakko took it from him and slowly passed it to Joe himself. He nodded, "Thank you."

"Is this a bad idea?" Yakko asked quietly so that his siblings didn't hear, "Big-guys have a lot of them."

"And how." Joe agreed, "But this time it's a good one."

He arched an eyebrow and looked over his shoulder at his siblings, already engrossed in a new game, "What is it?" To answer, Joe put the cap on his own head and held his fingers to it to mimic the toons ears sticking out. Yakko caught on and ducked his head to hide a half smile. No one wanted to do things for them, it wasn't how big-guys worked; but this sounded fun, "Need help?"

Well that was a first. Joe dropped the hat on the boys head and nodded, "Sure thing."

* * *

Charles closed the door behind him from a trip to the store. Those toons were eating them out of house and home. But that was a little price to pay. Heck he was having a blast with those scamps. Sure the eldest was a little wary but he was easing up one step at a time. Never know, by the end of the month they might actually come to like the place. That is if they're staying that long. With that studio, he didn't know what they were thinking, but for now at least they were away from it.

"Hello-oh…" He walked into the living room and paused at the sight if Joe and Yakko sitting side by side as they stitched up the newly made holes in the red cap, "Oh?"

Yakko smirked, "Hellooooo." He repeated.

Wakko chuckled and waved at his brother, "Hellooooo!"

"Hellooooo!" he answered.

They both waved at their giggling sister and waved in unison, "Hellooooo!"

"What have you started?" Joe asked.

"They're kids, thing like that don't stick." Charles waved his hand passively, "So, uh, what's going on here?"

"Lookit." Yakko answered, taking the hat and adjusting it on his brothers head, threading his ears through the holes in the fabric, "Good idea, huh?"

"Very, yours?" Charles asked.

He grinned, "Big-guys only have bad ideas anyway."

"What am I, part of the furniture?" Joe asked playfully.

Despite their answer, the toons nodded to contrast it, Dot simply giggling, "No."

"Smart-alecs."

* * *

That night, the trio had been fed and put to bed. Joe and Charles sat down at the dining table and took long needed sips of their coffee. Joe was quiet, thinking about how the day had gone. It was strange looking back to that first night when they could barely get one sentence out of any of them. Now they had been playing, talking, asking to be involved. In a matter of days, it was like having completely different kids.

"So big kid is coming around?" Charles commented.

"Yeah, he's gonna be a real gum-flapper they rate he's going." Joe sighed with a smile, "You know he used a toon trick today."

"No kidding, that's a good sign right?"

"I hope. No doubt it's been drummed into their heads that they use it and that leads to tests. It's balled up big time."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Charles shrugged, "But are we going to be alright if they get more used to using it? Don't get me wrong it's amazing to watch, and if they're feeling more like themselves, how they're supposed to, then I'm all for it. But…"

"But how are we going to keep a lid on it?"

"Yeah."

"Honestly, I have no idea. But, you know, if we let them grow on it now…"

"They'll pick up when to cross the line on their own?"

"Yeah."

"Worth a shot." There was a pause before Charles cleared his throat, "You think the studio will take them away again soon?"

The question hurt Joe, and it hurt Charles to ask it, neither really understood why, "No doubt, but when? I don't know."

"You know what I say? I say it ain't fair on them, they're toons and they should do what toons were drawn to do. I say when those shmucks come knocking, we make sure those kids are the biggest bunch of tearaways they've ever seen!" he grinned wickedly.

Joe laughed at the idea, "Agreed. First thing they need to learn is how to run, the studio won't take kindly to anything too wild."

"Tough."

"You're a bad influence on them."

"Oh dry up, you're my brother not my wife!"

The pair smirked and laughed into their coffee. With any luck the studio would let it slide as an accident and try to cover up the toons by leaving them here, but things weren't that simple. But for now, it was a nice thought. Suddenly, as things fell quiet, they could hear the muffled whimpering and occasional sobs coming from the toons bedroom. The brothers looked at one another. They had taken it I turns to attend to bedtime since the three had arrived. And this night, it was Charles' turn. He got up and made his way across the hall and into the room.

Wakko was sound asleep in the bed that the three insisted on sharing. But curled in the corner, Yakko was cradling his sister, her little form quivering where she was crying and blinking in unease. The boy was trying to sooth her by swaying from side to side, letting her chew on his pyjama sleeve in hopes of quieting the sobs as not to wake Wakko. This had been happening even before they'd moved in. It was as if as soon as everything was quiet, she became scared. The quiet reminded them of the empty studio after closing time, deathly quiet. Charles noticed some dark circles under Yakko's eyes. Poor kid.

"What's up?" he asked softly.

Yakko looked as though he blamed him, "Big guys in her head again."

"A nightmare?" he clarified, "Tell you what, you get some shut-eye and I'll get her to sleep. You look worn out."

"My sibs, don't touch."

So much for coming around, "I know, I know. But you're tired, right? And you can't be the big tough kid and take care of them if you're staying up all night."

Yakko looked at the bed longingly, "No, she wants me."

"Then she can have you, but you still need to sleep. I'll make a deal with you. Give her to me and you can climb into bed, but I won't leave this room, you can lay right there and keep an eye on us, deal?"

Not wanting to let her go, but the childish exhaustion was getting to him, "You won't take her out?"

Of course, if one was taken out of the room before, it was usually for tests or observation… Charles braved reaching out and gently tousling the boys head, "I promise."

After some thought, Yakko gently passed his sister over to the man. She was so tiny in his arms, barely matching the distance between his wrist and elbow. She squirmed in mild discomfort at the new handler, but settled calmly, still letting out small tears between blinks. Yakko kept eyes firmly on them as he clambered in beside his brother, looping an arm under him and leaving his spare arm to reach for Dot in necessary. Charles perched on the foot of the bed and rocked the infant from side to side, smoothing her brow with his thumb. Both children's eyes started to droop, the weight of sleep bearing down on them. And within minutes, both were snoring lightly, the very image of comfort.

And when the morning light peeked into the room the next morning, Yakko was both pleased and surprised to find that both siblings were tucked in either side of him, still asleep and unharmed. He arched an eyebrow; big-guys didn't lie? Maybe, not all big-guys are bad? Maybe…?

**A/N:**

**Just some little fluff XD Hope you guys liked it, and also found the reference to where the 'Hellooooo' came from, lol, poor guys. Well that's kind of where the trust is starting to build, and the trio are coming out of their shells a little. Hope you liked it and I'll upload more on my other works asap, I promise! XD**


	11. Thank You

**Just after Inkstained when Talia is singing Poppy to sleep again and also saying thank you to the Warner's for always being there for them. Song-fic Thank You by Charice.**

**I know this is cheesy and a cop-out chapter but this is what you get from being up at 5am and listening to a touching song, lol, I'm sorry this is a crap one…**

_*Talia's POV*_

"Goodnight." Poppy grinned.

I tucked the sheets around her and smoothed her hair, "Goodnight."

Looking at this little set-up, no one would ever have even thought about what was really going on here. All they'd see would be a girl with a weird glove tattoo on the inside of her right wrist putting her hyperactive little sister to bed; their brother in the next bedroom. But no. Underneath that façade was something else. No one would see the ink beneath our skin, or the out of control energy burning to get out from inside of us, the emotions swirling so violently that they couldn't be determined… I was coping with my own toon nature kicking in, but it wasn't fair on my siblings. Sure it was a way for all of us to stay together, including the Warner's. But what about their options, they were long gone.

"Talia." Poppy muttered as I was about to leave the room, making me stop, "Are you mad at us?"

Now that got my attention, "Why would I be mad at you?"

"Not just me… but at Flynn, Yakko, Wakko and Dot too. You know, because we didn't tell you about me and Flynn being like you."

Was I? No, I don't think so. They were scared, and it would be hypocritical if I said yes, not to mention a lie. I'd kept it secret for almost two years, they'd only hidden it for two weeks at most. No, I wasn't angry, not at all.

"No, I'm not mad at any of you. You did exactly what I'd done, you tried to handle it on your own and I'm proud of you." I swallowed and forced myself to sit at her side again, "Yeah, I wish you'd told me sooner, but it's okay."

"Flynn says you're doing that thing where you pretend to be okay but you're really not."

Half right… "I am okay, no pretending. I just," what was the word, "I just you two to know that I'm here for you, and we're all in the same boat."

"The S.S Toon?" she offered with a cheeky smile, "That's what Dot called it."

To make lighter of the subject, I saluted, "All aboard!"

She chuckled and I couldn't help but join in. It was so simple from her point o view, "The Warner's like us like this, you know."

"Yeah… I know."

Her eyes lowered, "They save us a lot."

"No arguments there." I smiled.

"Only because we get mixed up in someone else's business a lot."

Flynn was in the doorway, looking tired to say the least. I beckoned him in and nodded, "No arguments there." I repeated.

It was true. In honesty, I doubt that any of us would have been here without them. The imprint on my wrist tingled, and I caught sight of the little sore mark on Poppy's arm where she'd been injected. Battle marks, we all had them. But they were small prices to pay compared to what could have happened. If it wasn't for them, I'd never have found Flynn and Poppy when they were taken from me to the studio, we would have been caught if they hadn't found us in the toon lot, I'd still be R.J's puppet… The list goes on. I owed them big time. And the fact that my siblings could trust them with this secret before me, sure I felt a little dejected, but I was grateful that they'd watch out for them like that. After everything, I couldn't thank them enough.

I shook myself and put an arm around my brother while tucking the sheets around Poppy again, "Anyway, you two should be asleep, it's getting late."

Suddenly, Poppy grabbed my hand, "Sing again?"

"I'm not singing Taylor Swift again… Too many times already." I sighed playfully.

"Thank god for that…" Flynn added.

"It's late Poppy, and you know I'm not a fan of singing."

"But I'm not tired." She moaned.

That'll be the new toon energy wanting to be worked off, it'll hit her hunger next, "Fine… Just one song, got it?" she nodded, so I gave Flynn an apologetic look, yet he didn't move and simply shrugged. I took a breath, and jumped when a backing track started up. Flipping toon reflex…

It was a soothing piano beat, perfect for bedtime, and yet it held something that I had been meaning to say for a while. But I couldn't put my finger on it yet. The words came naturally to me, and dare I say it, I enjoyed them.

"_They said when you find love, you'd better hold on. You gotta keep it, close to you… but you gotta give love, if you gonna get love, and you don't know when, love's found you… So I… just wanna thank you for all you have done…"_

Suddenly, figures made themselves present in the doorway, peeking around like craft children. Who could mistake them? The Warner's were peering at me. I smiled and turned the words towards them. It kind of made sense now. Sure, thinking about it, this was cheesy and done before, but I didn't mind. And with their ego's, and expressions, they didn't care either. And so, I continued.__

"Gave me strength when I had none at all. Gave me hope when I was running low. Showed me how to make it through and, for everything you know I thank you! You believed when I'd no reason to. You were there when I needed you… And I just wanna thank you… I just wanna thank you…" Yakko gave me a wink, Wakko a thumbs up and Dot was beaming. It was true, every word,_ "I could imagine a world without you, facing the hard times all alone… It'd be a cold world, I'd be a lost girl, if I didn't have you … close to home…"_

I turned from them and back to my siblings. Poppy was nearly asleep, Flynn had his arms folded while half-listening. Hell, who am I kidding? I need them more than they need me. And if it wasn't for me, they would never be in this mess.__

"So I just wanna thank you for all you gave up... Gave me strength when I had none at all. Gave me hope when I was running low. Showed me how to make it through and, for everything, I wanna thank you! You believed when I had given up. Carried me and I was lifted up… I just wanna thank you…"

Poppy was snoozing soundly, and I could see that Flynn was starting to get dark shadows under his eyes. Taking a moment to pause, I helped him to his feet and guided him to his room. Giving a small wave of goodnight, he closed his door behind him. All the while I was completely aware that the Warner's were still watching me. And the music was still playing, so either my toon reflex wanted to see the song through, or the Warner's were trying to prolong my gratitude out of ego-boost. But to be honest, I didn't mind.

_"I just wanna thank you… Oh I'll be stranded, I'll be nowhere, Million miles away from all I know… But you were there to keep me grounded, I counted on you, you brought me home oh… You gave me strength… And I just wanna thank you… And I'm still standing here. Thank you… thank you… thank you…I just wanna thank you…" _I took a breath and lowered down the stairs where the three were awaiting me, sitting with a slight look of smugness on their faces_, "Oh I just want to thank you oh I want to thank you…"_

The song came to an end and I found my cheeks flushing. God that was so cliché and over the top… "We never speak of this…"

They simply shrugged and pounced, locking their arms around me in a tight embrace that would have been nice if they weren't choking me, "You're welcome!"

**A/N:**

**Like I said, it's crap, but I was tired and had a song in my head, lol, I do recommend the song though, it's so touching XD**


	12. A Very Slappy Christmas

**A/N:**

**This is the Christmas set just before the start of **_**Inkstained**_**, so the Christmas before Poppy's 8****th**** birthday. It's Christmas again, and this time the gang are spending it with Slappy and the toon gang. **

**Happy Holidays everyone! **

_*Talia's POV*_

T'was the night before Christmas and… I had a damn song stuck in my head, "_Schools out, Christmas break; home for the holidays, meatloaf and fruitcake._" That reminds me I've got to pick that up later, "_Must call grandma. Hmm what's better, screaming kids or grandpa snoring?_" Did it matter, I was kind of getting both at some point, "_And Aunt Slappy's got a point, tripping over train sets or have another box of wine?_" So I changed a few words, sue me, and I technically would be 21 in a few months, so that counts right? God help me, "_It's gonna be a merry, merry, merry, freaking Christmas; I must me on Santa Claus's hit list..._" Oh jeez there was still all this stuff I had to sort out! "_The tree, the gifts, but no mistletoe kiss. Shoot me now, I'm sick of all the stress from this! Have a merry, merry, merry freaking Christmas…_"

"How festive, kiddo."

I flinched at the intrusion, but quickly recovered and didn't even bother turning around. Honestly, who else could it be? "Well if I'd known you were going to pop in I'd have gotten a more appropriate song."

"Then let's hear it!" Dot urged jumping on my back and grinning over my shoulder.

"Really?" I asked as she slid to the floor, "You know I don't like singing…"

"But it's Christmas." Wakko urged.

"Not till tomorrow." I chuckled, playfully flicking his cap over his eyes, "And I've got the food to prepare for tomorrow, finish wrapping Christmas presents, Poppy's birthday presents a-"

"Birthday? Wrong occasion, kiddo." Yakko smirked. But it didn't last long, he snapped his fingers, "Oh yeah! Little Red's the literal baby new year."

"Right, so it's none stop."

"Again, you make it sound so festive…" the smirk returned, "How about changing your tune?"

Fine, he wants a change in tune, I've got one… "_Bah-humbug! But that's too strong 'cause it's my favourite holiday, but this year's been a busy blur, don't think I have the energy. To add to my already mad rush just 'cause it's the season._" I shrugged apologetically, "_The perfect gift for me this year would be completions and connections, left from last year, ski shop, had the number but never the time most of my life passed along those lines. So deck the halls, trim those trees raise up cups of Christmas cheer._" Smiling jokingly, I sank into the sofa, "_I just need to catch my breath, Christmas by myself this year…_"

"Oh come on!" Dot moaned, face-palming.

"What? That's your lot. No more carols or pop-culture from me till tomorrow." I pushed myself forward and looked at the small pile of wrapped gifts next to me, "So, what time are you guys coming over?"

They exchanged a look, "We're not."

That kind of took me by surprise, "Oh… Um, how come?"

Wakko scooted onto my lap while his siblings leaned over my shoulders. Dot pouted, "Awe look, she thinks we're abandoning her at Christmas!"

"We wouldn't do that." Wakko grinned, giving my hair a light tug in revenge for the hat earlier.

"Nah, it's just Slappy's offered to lighten the load this year by having Christmas at her place." Yakko explained, giving me a shove, "You didn't really think we were playing a no-show did ya?"

For a second, I did, but I wasn't going to admit that. Instead I pretended to look annoyed by scowling and shoving him back, "No, but I was hoping for a bit of peace. Ah well, better luck next year. Sure, Christmas at Slappy's sounds great. I'll bring the food we were going to have, it's not fair for her to cook for everyone."

"If you say so." Yakko shrugged knowingly, "And this adds to that perfect gift you wanted."

"What's that?"

He quoted back to the song I'd reluctantly presented, "Completions and connections."

"Very funny." I scoffed, getting to my feet and making my way to the stairs to lean up the banister, "Hey guys, how'd you feel about spending Christmas at Slappy's with everyone?"

Poppy was the first to answer. "Awesome!"

"Sure." Flynn replied, somewhat quieter but still not sounding totally against it so I assumed he was happy.

"Rita? Runt?"

"Definitely, definitely, let's go!"

"Yeah, why not?"

I turned back to the Warner's, "Well, looks like it's a full house."

"Great, because she's expecting us in fifteen minutes." Yakko grinned toothily. His siblings joining him in holding their hands behind their back and swaying on their feet innocently.

So Slappy was taking on an all day Christmas deal, well good luck to her. I sighed, yep, non-stop alright, "Of course she does…"

* * *

_Thirty _minutes later and we were finally leaving the house. And for a simple nights stay, we were loaded up. We each had an overnight bag, but then I had to bring along everyone's presents and then the food contribution. Not to mention I had to play a very skilful game of Tetris to get them and everyone else in the car. Finally, after cramming everything in the trunk; Poppy, Flynn and Dot in the back with Runt laying on the floor, Wakko and Yakko sharing the front seat and Rita perched on the dashboard… I was able to squeeze into the drivers seat and we were off. I got to admit, I was a little relieved that I didn't have to worry about as much stuff on my own this year. Now I was going to help someone else with it instead. And as we pulled up in the studio parking lot, we found the main gates were closed for the holidays it seemed. But a quick jump through a plot-hole, gad those things were ironically helpful, and we were already on the outskirts of the toon lot.

"How come we couldn't use that earlier from the house?" Flynn asked.

Yakko took a moment to look thoughtful, "Well, with the travel time and the distance…"

"…tines that by the amount of people…" Wakko muttered, counting on his fingers.

Dot nodded, "…and then there's the luggage too…"

"…you only just thought of it now." Flynn finished for them, earning a sheepish shrug from the trio.

"Of course." Rita mocked, rolling her eyes, "Come on, you know what Slappy's like with delays."

That was true. We started walking into the evening gloom and Poppy made the mistake of starting a game of tag by tapping Wakko and running for it. Next thing I knew I was making a duck for it every time one of them tried to take a swipe for me. But what can I say, it was fun. And it was worth seeing the look of determination on Flynn's face when it was his turn. Runt never saw that tackle coming… Speaking of not seeing something coming. In the distance there was an array of lights, yellow, red, green and blues dotted at random. At a closer look, the sight was revealed to be a tree, or rather, Slappy's house. Fully decorated in lights, tinsel in the windows and a wreath on the door. It was… amazing. I'd been to Slappy's around Christmas before, but never on the eve or the day. Either they'd come to us or we'd go to the tower.

"Well, someone's been shopping at fire-hazards-R-us." Yakko commented.

"Spoil-sport." Dot muttered.

"Faboo." Wakko grinned, using a hand to shield his eyes and had to lean backwards to take in the view.

That it was. There was a click from the front door as it opened slightly, "Aunt Tally!" a brown lump of fur cried, crashing into me into a hug. Skippy grinned and pointed at the tree-house, "What do you think?"

I caught my breath, "It looks great, you really went all out."

"When we decorate a tree, Aunt Slappy says we should _really_ decorate a tree."

"No kidding." Flynn mumbled.

"It's so pretty!" Poppy grinned.

Skippy chuckled, "Come on, if you sneak in then maybe Slappy won't notice you're late."

"Don't even try it, I may be old but I'm not deaf yet!" yelled a voice from inside.

"Us on the other hand…" Yakko quipped, rubbing his ears tenderly.

* * *

Inside was a little less decorative than outside, but I didn't blame, them, who knows how long it took to do the lights. There was a smaller tree in the living room, and more tinsel wrapped around the windows and stairs. We were welcomed, more or less, by our host and I was told to put our presents under the tree with the others that were already scattered here and there. And I kind of noticed a hint of gratefulness at the spare food I offered. And in return was handed a mug of something warm. It was funny that even in LA, hot chocolate at Christmas was still a necessity.

"Thanks." I smiled, "Are you sure you're okay having us for -"

"Don't get used to the hospitality, kid." She cut me off, "But I figured everyone's had a turn at this gig so now it's my turn to take a shot."

"Well if you need a hand with anything, let me know."

"I'll hold you to that." She nodded, clinking her mug against mine and taking a sip. Her eyes travelled to something other my shoulder, "Hey you three, get your mitts off those cookies, Santa's not gonna work without his bribe ya know!"

It wasn't long before we were being shown to our room upstairs to sleep. I really didn't realise how late it had gotten. The past few hours had been spent planning for tomorrow. I say planning, more like laying out the food preparation for tomorrow while keeping the Warner's away from it. But now we were topped up on hot hazelnut-chocolate and up in the attic room. Heck the way I was going I wasn't able to eat tomorrow. So many marshmallows… Anyway, it was the usual set up. Flynn and Poppy sharing one of the double beds, Runt at the foot and Rita curled under Poppy's arm; the Warner's bunched up in the other double bed and me on the oddly comfortable sofa. And after a yawn-filled wish goodnight, I was choosing to let the excitable whispers pass by in the spirit of things and get to sleep.

* * *

Of course… it didn't last long, and I was soon awoken by the sound of Poppy giggling and jumping on the bed, "It's Christmas!"

"It's a cliché!" Rita returned with the same amount of enthusiasm but with a sarcastic air.

"What do you expect?" Flynn asked, a half grin on his face.

"It's too early." I groaned. That earned my blanket privileges being snatched away.

"Come on, up and at'em!" Wakko urged.

Something green dangled above my head and I blinked to see Yakko holding what looked like mistletoe and grinning slyly, "I know a way to awaken sleeping beauty."

I rolled off of the sofa and swiftly got to my feet, "I'm up!"

After getting dressed and ready, we trailed downstairs where the smell of food wafted in the air. Dot rolled her eyes and pulled out a bucket to strap under Wakko's chin to stop him drooling. Wow, Slappy was already at work. Not bad. I found myself with a santa hat forced on my head and listening to some tunes in the background, Christmas this and Christmas that. It was awesome.

"It's about time you're up!" Skippy grinned, dropping one of the presents he was shaking to get a clue of what was inside, "Look who's here early."

"Well, look that the car ordered up." Rita purred, glancing into the corner.

"Cat? Where's the cat?" Runt demanded.

His barking was soon hushed up by Flynn distracting him with a leftover cookie that mysteriously had bites taken out of it. Our attention diverted to what, or rather who Rita had referred to. And it was clear why she'd used the phrase, 'ordered up'.

"Egad Brain, look! We've got the whole lot here!" Pinky cackled.

"Which cannot be said for your brain-cells." Brain sighed.

"Well Merry Christmas to you too." Flynn muttered.

"Happy Hogwash! _Poit!_"

"Holidays, Pinky, it's Happy Holidays."

"Oh thank you, Brain!" Pinky beamed, encasing his partner in an embrace.

I chuckled, "Morning guys."

Poppy crouched down to the side-table that they were set on so that they were eye level, "How's the you know what plans going?" she whispered.

"Because there's so much need for the code." Yakko quipped.

"Plans are in process." Brain waved his paw dismissively, "Nothing of concern."

"No change there then." Dot winked.

"Oh, Aunt Tally!" Skippy jumped up, "Slappy said could you help her in the kitchen when you're ready."

I nodded, "Will do. See you guys in a minute."

* * *

"But Chloe said that Santa had already been to her house last week for tea, not fair." Poppy huffed, sitting on the worktable as I mixed gravy and Slappy continued with the stuffing.

I remembered those stories in school There was always one kid who tried to sound big and special. Sure, kids could claim Santa was a regular house-guest but you say that cartoons are real and you're labelled for life… Not that I'm bitter or anything, insert sheepish smirk here. "Well, if you think about it, considering it's Christmas eve, I think Santa's got a little more on his mind than waiting around for Chloe's moms home-made ravioli." Which in fairness wasn't that good, I should know. She made about four tubs of the stuff when we first moved to the area wanting to 'give a helping hand to someone in need'. An actual quote, I'm not kidding…

"Exactly." Slappy nodded, picking her up and putting her back on the ground, "And for any other show off, you can trump them by saying you got Slappy Squirrel as an Aunt. And if they don't know the name, they had no childhood."

I bit my lip to stop a laugh, leaving Poppy to giggle and steal a quick pinch of stuffing before letting herself be dragged off by Skippy and Wakko back into the living room, telling her of a game they'd come up with outside. Unable to help it, I arched an eyebrow at the squirrel, "_Aunt_ Slappy?"

That earned me a toying smack on the knuckles with a spoon, "You can't say anything, _Aunt_ Tally."

I picked up a ladle and started tipping the gravy into the gravy-boat, "Touché."

Slappy looked at her watch, "Well she's late as usual."

"Who?"

"Miss. Mink, who else?"

"Minerva's coming?" I asked, accidently sounding a little more disgruntled than surprised.

She sniggered, "Well who's she to pass up on a gathering? And besides, every family gathering needs at least one relative they're not entirely happy about being there. And she's the first one I thought of. _Ha!_" she thumped my shoulder as she started laughing again, ending in a small coughing fit.

That's a little harsher than I'd put it, but I didn't argue. Again, I didn't have anything against the girl, I just thought she was a little more than self-centred, and that didn't always sit well with me. But Slappy was right, Minerva wasn't one to miss out on a gathering. And it was Christmas, what did it matter?

"Besides, she won't show up until half-way through the meal. Wouldn't want to ruin that figure or else the other half of her outfits might get lost too."

"Now, now, Slappy, let's not be catty, Slappy." A voice from behind sang. We turned around. Speak of the devil and she shall appear… in a green dress and pointy hat trying to pass as an elf apparently… "That's Rita's job."

"Well looks like someone got you a watch for Christmas." Slappy quipped.

Um, things were getting a bit tense here… "Merry Christmas, Minerva."

"Uh-huh." She dismissed, clapping her hands together and looked around at the already prepared meal, "Santa's little helper reporting for duty."

Slappy gave me a look, to which I just carried on with my best 'peace-keeping' smile. She arched an eyebrow, "Shoot me."

* * *

You know it was very disturbing trying to eat a Christmas dinner sitting next to two Warner's who had their eyes literally moulded out of their heads and tongues hanging out, panting like dogs sticking their heads out of a window all the while staring at a certain blonde. Actually it was more disturbing have to occasionally snap my fingers in front of my own brothers face to get him back to reality. But on the upside, the food was great. And it was one of the finniest things I've seen in a while having Pinky and Brain battle out over a Christmas cracker, Bain ending up loosing his temper and smacking his associate over the head with it. However, it got the cracker open.

By the end of the meal, including so many deserts I couldn't tell chocolate from cinnamon; we were all filled so that our stomachs started to distend. But in honesty, I didn't care. I'd been building up a case of munchies for a while now. Bring it on! Still, now we'd pretty much cleared up the table and now was time for presents. Needless to say the kids were ecstatic. Skippy returned to the box he had been inspecting earlier. There wasn't really a system for this, no one really expected there to be any. Instead it was see a name, toss the gift, open.

"Yes, these will be most useful." Brain commented, admiring a set of tools we'd bought, they were designed for pocket-sized purposes, so although they were still bigger than him, they were easier than average sized tools.

"Egad! _Zort!_" Pinky explained, hugging a wheel of cheese.

"What can I say? It just suited him." Dot commented.

"Like yours suits you?" Flynn asked sceptically, looking at the hand-mirror in her hand that he'd suggested as a joke present, but ended up being her favourite.

"Ha, ha…" she replied dryly, poking the opened box on his lap, "Don't wear out those boxing gloves in one week, pal."

"By the way, this is for you." Wakko smirked knowingly at me like he was hiding something.

He pointed to a large box at my feet. Not feeling comfortable with the look he was giving me, or the disapproving scowl from Dot, I eased open the lid and instantly felt a weight in my lap and arms locked around my neck.

"Surprise!" Yakko grinned, nuzzling a cheek against mine, "Has your Christmas wish come true?"

I rolled my eyes and ducked from his grasp, "You didn't happen to keep the receipt did you?"

Dot folded her arms, "Who would want him back?"

"Hey!" He scowled, but soon brightened up when I passed him a parcel.

"Merry Christmas, pervert."

"Good taste, priss." He admired the long-string paddleball and tousled my hair and handing me a box, "Here, kiddo."

I opened it and laughed at the joke. A book. _Time Management for Dummies_. Still laughing, I elbowed him, "You trying to tell me something?"

"Maybe." He smirked, "Don't read it all in one go."

"I'll remember that." I scoffed, "Thanks." I meant it.

Poppy was next after putting on a butterfly pendent from Slappy, opening a red hooded shawl from the Warner's, the label reading 'Little Red'. Instantly she put it on and handed Wakko his gift. A mini-fridge seemed to work well for him. He beamed and popped it inside his gag-bag for safe-keeping. But then came Minerva's turn. Yakko and Wakko had given her their hearts, literally staring at her doe-eyed and summoning them in the air. Honestly, I didn't know what to get her, perfume seemed to fit pretty well and I'd gone with that. She seemed to like it and then tossed something round for me to catch.

"Some cover-up," she explained handing me a tub of the stuff, "For your, what's the word? Blemish?" she pointed offhandedly at my wrist. The black outline of a toon glove seemed to darken. She knew how I got it, but not the results, how could she? I'd done so well at keeping quiet about it. Then again, the contract did a very good job at choking me. That comment was a little harsh, but she wasn't to know. Suddenly, she sniggered, "Oh that face! Obviously I'm joking, here's your real gift."

She grinned, with a hint of apology, and this time handed me something wrapped in paper. I pulled back the paper and had to put my best smile on to hide a cringe. It was a black corset-like top with halter-neck straps, a dark purple ribbon lacing at the front into a bow and another at the back. Don't bet me wrong, it looked great, and I liked the colours, but even if it was disguised as a party top, it was still a corset. Ah what the hell, she got the right size and she had at least taken notice of my colour style, I couldn't complain.

"Thanks, Minerva, it's -"

"I know right!" she chuckled, "Why not go try it on?"

"Hellooooo nurse!" the Warner brothers chorused, each leaning over my shoulders and staring at the item.

I gave her a knowing look and re-folded the clothing, "I'll give it a minute."

"Yeah, when we have some privacy, eh kiddo?"

"Think it's time for my present, kid." Slappy smirked, pulling out a box that I opened carefully. It was a pendant with a small thumb-bail sized mallet handing from it, "Get the picture?"

I nodded and swiftly gave the boy a light knock on the head with it, stars showing in his eyes. He shook them away and winked, moving on to give Skippy his present of a nut-cracker, followed by a 'goodnight everybody'. Of course… Form us, Slappy received a new green umbrella, her old one looked like it had taken a few too many hits to a victims head. She seemed to like it, and even gave it a swing in the air to test it out. I took that as a good sign.

* * *

Night started to roll in, and we'd pretty much tired ourselves out. It was interesting playing games like charades with toons. With the props that they could summon up, guessing was either brilliantly easy, or amazingly confusing. Surprisingly, Pinky was pretty good. But whenever someone would pick one of Brains suggestions, it was an instant pass. I mean who could guess _nitrate _as a category let alone the actual chemical?

Rita started humming a tune as she pawed a ball of yarn given to her by the Warner's, Runt dozing with a squeaky toy in his mouth. It was getting late, and we were once again at the hot-chocolate. Minerva left, followed by Pinky and the Brain not long after. It wasn't exactly quiet, but the pace had slowed down a lot since the morning. Poppy was curled on my lap, almost asleep. Flynn was tossing marshmallows across the room for Skippy and Wakko to catch in their mouths. Dot and Rita watched on from the sidelines, swatting any strays back into the game. Slappy looked pretty out of it and I didn't blame her. It had been a long day.

I sighed and curled up on the sofa, Poppy snuggling to me and my eyes practically closed, "Merry Christmas, guys."

A blanket was draped over us, and a voice so quiet muttered that I wasn't even sure if I heard it, but it was there, "Ditto, kiddo."

**A/N:**

**First song quoted is 'Merry Freaking Christmas' by Freaking A, the second is, 'Christmas Wrapping' by The Waitresses. **

**I know it was long and not really focused, but what Christmas is? Lol XD I hope you liked it and it touched a few heart strings or funny bones XD **

**Merry Christmas everyone, and I hope Santa is good to you this year. Happy Holidays!**


End file.
